


Crossroads (El diario de Rey)

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Diary, Dog Chewbacca, F/M, Hate to Love, Obi-Wan Being grandfather, School, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern-AU!] [Reylo] Rey inicia nuevo curso y con el, nuevo diario, regalado por su abuelo. En el, expresa y dibuja todo lo que puede de cada día, como lo que pasa con sus amistades, su "familia" y ese cretino de Ben Solo. ¿podrá sobrevivir a ese nuevo año?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Querido diario:

Curso nuevo, diario nuevo. El viejo lo quemé para que nadie descubriera mis secretos del año pasado (y para que mentir, me daba vergüenza re-leer las burradas que hice) y empiezo contigo. El abuelo Obi Wan ha sido muy amable al regalármelo, para que libre aquí todas mis rustraciones y no con él.

Te pondré un poco al día.

Es mi último año en la preparatoria, una de las pocas chicas de tecnológico. Me metí en él porque era el camino más rápido a la universidad, en vez de pasar por los ciclos como Poe. A la vez, estoy intentado arreglar el viejo coche de mi abuelo para poder conducirlo cuando tenga el carnet. Espero sacarlo cuanto antes, ya tengo 19 y lo quiero para poder ir sola de vuelta a la pequeña ciudad de Jakku.

Desde renacuaja, mi mejor amigo ha sido Finn. Compartíamos un taller infantil en el centro cultural de Coruscant y nos volvimos inseparables. Hacemos un dúo increíble cada vez que nos proponemos a hacer algo, como la vez que ganamos una competición de "detectives" y ganamos el primer premio de calle: unos vales descuento para una librería. No soy una chica muy sociable, y estoy en una cuadrilla solo por él. Tendría que considerar amigos a Jessika Pava y Poe Dameron, pero me sentía sin temas de conversación por no ser completamente transparente o un poco de lado por no compartir temas de clase. Además, a veces Poe se dejaba llevar por esa vena latina y no le entendía nada. Aun me acuerdo de todas esas tardes que decía que tenía cosas que hacer con el abuelo y me quedaba sola en casa con el ordenador o dando paseos por el jardín en busca de ideas nuevas. ¿Llegará el día en que sea sincera? Realmente no, porque siempre los he visto como personas que se cruzan y luego se van. No me inspiraron desde el primer día la confianza con la que trato a Finn.

Entre otras cosas, esta la familia. Estoy sola con el abuelo en Coruscant porque mis padres me dejaron con él porque si (sigue negándose a contarme porque se fueron). Nunca les he echado la culpa ni nada, es más, les agradezco que me dejaran con él porque gracias a Obi-Wan yo soy así. Aunque odio "los amigos de familia" que tenemos. Los Skywalkers. Están el viejo Luke, es el único que tiene todos mis respetos, pues me enseñó a defenderme de la gente. Su hermana, Leia Organa es una señora... ¿amable? Depende mucho del día: a veces la más amable y otras veces la más borde y seria del universo. Han Solo es su marido, y casi nunca esta en casa. De pequeña lo respetaba y lo tenía como ese padre que nunca estaba a mi lado, pero como no dejaba de infravalorarme, lo terminé por despreciar de gran manera. Y luego estaba Ben. Nunca dejará de ser el emo que tiene una ligera manía contra el sistema. Siempre igual, como un maldito disco rayado. Aunque de pequeña fuera mi único amigo (era buena persona y gran jugador) hasta que cambio radicalmente. Ahora lo odio.

Tendría que cambiar un poco de actitud, pero me da pereza y no quiero cambiar para agradar a gente que no se lo merece. El abuelo cree que si soy buena persona, el universo me devolverá el favor, pero lo único que veo es gente idiota que no se merece ni el saludo.

Las vacaciones de verano van a terminar y voy a echar mucho de menos mi habitación, el helado, arreglar el coche viejo, el helado y las salidas a La Casa de los Lagos en el pueblo de Naboo. ¿he dicho ya el helado?

Tengo que pensar nuevas estrategias para dar esquinazo a la cuadrilla y a Ben, porque este año, lo tendré en mi clase porque el muy hereje repetirá con tres asignaturas.

\- Rey, es hora de dormir- interrumpió Obi-Wan entrando sin permiso. La chica cerró de golpe el diario y dio media vuelta a la silla para poder verlo- Es tarde y mañana es presentación.

\- Ya lo se, abuelo, pero no tengo sueño

\- Luego no te quejes si no te despierto- Ella sabía que era una mezcla de burla y comentario serie, que no hizo más que sacarle una sonrisa- Buenas noches, pequeña

Le respondió un "lo mismo" y al ver que cerraba la puerta, abrió de nuevo su diario para terminar de pintar algunos bocetos y pegar algunas fotocopias de fotos que necesitaba en ese nuevo diario. Lo cerró y dejó encima del escritorio para acostarse.

Le costaba mucho dormir por los nervios. Nunca había compartido clase con su...¿amigo? o lo que fuera Ben, y tenía miedo por perder a Finn entre todas aquellas personas. Quizás era un buen año para intentar ser mejor persona con Pava y Dameron, aunque no le naciera en absoluto.


	2. Chapter 2

"Querido diario:

Odio las presentaciones. Odio el colegio. Odio a Dameron. Odio a Ben. Odio las visitas de Han con Ben.

Hoy ha sido un día de odio para todo el mundo (menos al abuelo).

Empezando por la presentación: el tutor calvo/asqueroso llegó tarde, alegando que no sabía en que piso era su tutoría (véase mi clase) y me quedé en una esquina con el móvil mandando mensajes a Finn, que se aburría con su tutora, que justo le ha tocado la sargento de Filosofía. Tardó más de media hora en darnos el papeleo y todo el asunto, pues ni él se enteraba de que tenía que darnos. Al terminar, Ben se burló un poco de todo y se marchó para ver a su novio el zanahoria (no son novios, pero casi como si lo fueran) y esa amiga rubia tan rara que tenía (como no acordarme de esa chica si me pinchó las ruedas de la bicicleta en una de las absurdas apuestas con Ben). Cuando baje, en unos bancos cerca de la entrada estaba Finn con Poe y Jessika, intenté marcharme sin que me vieran pero no tuve éxito y tuve que ir con ellos un poco antes de poder marcharme a casa. Me sentí un poco incómoda porque Jess y Finn estuvieron hablando de que mala suerte habían tenido con los profesores y Poe les comentaba un poco del último año que le quedaba en el ciclo antes de poder ir a trabajar a una de aquellas empresas de automoción. Reí un poco, pero no terminaba de sentirme encajada. Una sensación asquerosa, en serio.

Pero Dameron insistía todo el rato en que participara en la conversación, aunque no tuviera ganas. E incluso nos acompañó a Finn y a mi a casa. Le insistía en que no hacía falta, que se fuera de una maldita vez, pero nada. Y lo soltó: el viernes mexicano de la bolera Starkiller con el volcán de nachos, tacos y burritos gratis a los que quedaran en los primeros puestos de una absurda competición. ¡Cómo si me interesara! Le dije que "ya vería" mientras abría la puerta de mi casa. A veces odio demasiado a Poe y querría cambiar un poco la actitud con él, pero se mete tanto sin que lo llame que no me gusta nada. No lo aguanto. Aunque pueda ser buen amigo, eso no lo niego, no lo quiero por más tiempo en mi vida buscando lo que no se le ha perdido.

Pero lo peor vino a la tarde, cuando el abuelo me dijo durante la comida que debían venir Han y Ben para dejarnos unas cosas. Otra vez debía ver a Ben. ¡Otra vez! ¡Qué no quería verlo! Le pregunté al abuelo y dijo que "debía mostrar la mejor cara porque eran amigos". Por lo menos habían traído a Chewbacca con ellos (el perro que habían adoptado hacía poco. Una monada, en serio) y jugué con él en el jardín mientras Han y el abuelo hablaban de esas cosas serias. Ben se sentó a vernos y estar con el móvil. Ni me dirigió la palabra. Pero bien que lo veía verme de vez en cuando. A veces pienso que podría volver a ser tan amable como antes y no tan...estúpido. Tuve que saludar y decir un par de estupideces al "tito" Han antes de que se marchara.

Lo único bueno, que al abuelo no le apeteciera cocinar y pidiera unas pizzas. ¡Gracias a dios que no le apetecía hawaiana que si no lo mataba! (que no se note mi odio por la piña en una pizza).

Mañana será oficialmente el primer día de clase. E iré armada con batería en el móvil, lapiceros, cuadernos y comida para el recreo. Aunque podamos salir del recinto, no dejaré un duro en la tienda de dulces de al lado, eso lo juro. Como las horas con el ciclo serán los mismos, por pura desgracia no estaré sola con Finn y Jess, tendré que aguantar a Poe en los recreos hasta que termine la segunda evaluación.

Dios o cualquier ente existente superior, sálvame."

Alguien llamó a la puerta y cerró el diario antes de abrir un poco la puerta. Era Luke, con una sonrisa. Él sabía que, cada vez que ella dejaba así la puerta, era porque estaba con sus cosas y no le gustaba que nadie interrumpiera. Al verlo, ella saltó a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Maestro! No pensé que fueras a visitarnos a estas horas

\- Tengo que hablar con Obi-Wan y sabes que tengo que saludarte cada vez que vengo. No se lo digas a Ben pero eres mi preferida

Quizás era porque no tenía esa actitud casi imposible de Ben, o porque no le gustaba interrumpir en casa de Leia, era ella su favorita. Pero le daba igual. Él también era su favorito.

\- Cada vez que vienes a hablar a estas horas, es de trabajo con él y no me gusta. Si vuelve a excederse, sabes que le irá mal a la espalda y el muy testarudo se niega a visitar medico alguno

\- Tranquila Rey, tu abuelo es como un roble. Por cierto, un pajarito me ha dicho que tratas mejor a Chewy que a Ben- ella asintió. No era algo de lo que debía avergonzarse, era una realidad como un templo: ella prefería al perro que escuchar las estupideces de Solo- No me gusta que lo trates así, es un buen chico...muy muy en el fondo, pero es buen chico

Lo abrazó una vez más antes de dejarlo marchar a hablar con el viejo, evitando que tirara más de aquella cuerda. Odiaba que tiraran de aquella cuerda. Si no le caía bien, no tenía porque obligarse a tratarlo bien. Además, parecía un sentimiento mutuo, porque él solo se había dedicado a mirarla (a ella o al perro, pero miraba) y era algo que realmente la enfadaba más.

Puso un poco la oreja en el pasillo, se podían escuchar los gritos de su abuelo hacia Luke, negándose a algo que ella no sabía. Entró de nuevo a su habitación y miro por la ventana como se despedían de forma un poco amistosa, como si aquellos gritos no hubieran existido. Ella era ajena a lo que tenían ellos dos entre manos, le daban absolutamente igual, pero indignaba saber que habían problemas y no saber de que tamaño eran.

Intentó pensar en algo positivo antes de dormir, pero lo único que tenía de aquel día era el perro de la familia que a veces no podía soportar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Querido diario:

Hoy ha sido el día más raro de mi vida.

Empezaban las clases y Ben no vino durante todo el día. Intuyo que fue porque sabía que solo los profesores hablarían por encima de aquellas asignaturas y la importancia de la nota alta. Las dediqué a pintar un par de cosas en los cuadernos, como portadas. Mis compañeros solo se dedicaron a decirme "hola" y "¿Ya tienes asco a las clases?", fingiendo importancia. En el patio, Poe no se digno a hablarme en ningún momento, como Jessika, porque estaban con el móvil. Fue algo que en cierto modo agradecí, pues pude hablar de forma desenfadada con mi mejor amigo, e incluso reía, pero ellos no hacían caso. Finn luego me explico, en el pasillo por las entre horas antes de que llegaran los profesores, que era por un juego del móvil y algo de alianzas, y le dije que se despreocupara. Ya podría repetirse en más ocasiones, la verdad. Llegué un poco tarde a casa por el autobús y no estaba el abuelo. Había dejado una nota diciendo que no iría a comer, por lo que aproveché para hacerme uno de los platos pre cocinados de la nevera y ver en la pantalla del salón una de las series de moda con un doblaje absolutamente malo.

Tendría que cambiar mi dieta para no acabar siendo un balón, pero por ahora me da igual.

Es más, te estoy escribiendo a las 5 de la tarde. ¡Alucinante!

Así me gustan los días, tranquilos como ellos solos. ¡Encima un viernes! Luego me cojo una de las latas y sigo intentando arreglar el coche. Tengo que ver que piezas tengo que cambiar de inmediato."

Cerró el diario y lo dejó en su habitación, escondido entre las almohadas. Cogió la caja de herramientas y bajó hasta el garaje. Con el sol que hacía, dejó abierta la puerta del garaje y reanudo el trabajo. Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero ahí seguía. Por mucho que siguiera cambiando piezas y probando, aquel montón de chatarra seguía sin querer arrancar. Pero ella no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Iba a funcionar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

\- ¿Por eso no contestabas al teléfono?- Era Finn, bastante sonriente, al lado de Poe, que ya no estaba con el móvil. Tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Dejó la herramienta en la mesa y agarró una de las toallas que tenía para quitarse las manchas negras de las manos y la cara- Creo que veo un poco de Rey entre tanto negro

\- ¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Poe. Él siempre había estado interesado en ayudarla con el coche, y ella siempre se negaba- Quizás con mi ayuda...

\- Mi coche, mi asunto, tu no- sentenció el tema- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- ¡Viernes mexicano en Starkiller!- gritaron los dos al mismo segundo

\- Estoy con el coche... Id con Jess

\- Esta ocupada con los extras porque arrastra dos del curso pasado y sus padres no quieren que repita- explicó Finn- Eres nuestra última esperanza, Rey, por favor

\- Si hace falta te doy mi poste- ofreció Poe. Se notaba la desesperación de los dos. Dudo por un mísero segundo. Nombrar "el postre" era una debilidad que todo el mundo conocía- Deja el coche por hoy, por favor

\- Chicos, sabéis que prefiero trabajar con esto a meterme al Starkiller por uno poco de comida mexicana

\- ¿Podrías compórtate de una vez como una amiga y ayudarnos con esto?-estalló al final Poe, para sorpresa de los dos- No te pedimos que te disfraces de mujer elegante ni que dejes ese coche para siempre, solo que seas la tercera en un equipo para ganar una cena gratis a lo buffet libre. Así que vas a subir, te vas a cambiar de ropa, vas a coger el carnet estudiantil y vas a ayudarnos a ganar al equipo de Ben Solo y todos los que eviten nuestra victoria.

Sorprendida por la decisión con la que había dicho aquello, cerró la puerta del garaje por dentro y subió a cambiarse para acompañarlos. Los chicos se sorprendieron al verla bajar con una pequeña bolsa, dispuesta a ayudarlos. Advirtió de que si fallaba era por falta de practica, pero a ellos les daba igual. Participar (y comer los nachos por participar) era más importante (y si ganaban, mejor, para que engañarse, hablaban de comida por la cara), además, Finn se mostraba eufórico por ir con ella a la bolera Starkiller. Poe se mostraba muy contento, mandando mensajes a Jessika por la noticia para que se sintiera un poco mejor por faltar.

\- Si que ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine- comentó en voz alta al entrar y bajar aquellas escaleras. No recordaba que hubiera una sala solo para futbolines y otra para billares, a la par de repartidas máquinas recreativas o de juguetes. La barra se veía como siempre, a la antigua y en una esquina, el dueño con el spray y los zapatos. Vio un poco la decoración fallida de viernes mexicano. Fijándose en todo, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ben, Phasma y Hux, ese trío que nunca le había gustado.- Tranquilos, se caminar- les dijo al tiempo que ellos la arrastraban a por los zapatos de su numero- Esperad, ¿eso es el volcán de nachos?

\- Flipa, todo eso que ves es queso y nachos- le dijo Poe- pero hay más salsa, por si te apetece

\- Se hace la boca agua solo de verlo- comentó Finn

\- Ahora comprendo la urgencia. Dan ganas de comérselo todo

\- Es lo que siempre dice la gente al verlo- escuchó decir al dueño.- que raro que no vengáis con Jessika

\- Sus padres ya la han metido a extras para toda la semana.-explicó Poe con total confianza- Pero traemos remplazo. Apunta, Rey Kenobi

\- No creo que hoy podáis ganar el premio- les comentó mientras terminaba de apuntar los tres nombres- ¿Cuál es la talla de la chica?

\- A ver...Esta el idiota de Solo y su pandilla, las chicas esas, los de siempre y nosotros tenemos a Rey. Ganamos seguro- dijo convencido Finn mientras cogía sus zapatos.

Rey no se mostraba muy segura ante ello y cogió los zapatos con manos temblorosas. Si dejaba mal a sus amigos, era por no ir con ellos, culpa totalmente suya por no salir mucho con aquellos que consideraba "amigos". Se sentía un poco estúpida. El primero en lanzar fue Finn, haciendo un Spare en contra del strike de Hux, que lució esa ego tan alto que tenía con una de sus frases. A veces se preguntaba como era que tenía una gata tan mona como Millicent.

\- Relájate... piensa que los bolos son la persona que más odias. Derríbalo sin piedad- Menuda forma tenía Finn de vez en cuando para animarla a hacer cosas

Sentía la mirada de algunas personas de más en su cuello, deseando que fallara. Cogió la bola e intentó aplicar el consejo de su amigo, pero habían tantas personas que odiaba, que era difícil escoger. Prefirió dejarse llevar por su instinto y tirar con la vista fija en el bolo central. Tiró y puso las manos en los ojos para no ver el resultado.

-¡Tu primer strike!- escuchó gritar a Finn. Necesito parpadear varias veces para ver en la pantalla que era cierto. Ambos chicos empezaron a sacudirla como si fuera un zumo de "agitar antes de servir"

Podían ganar. Debían ganar.


	4. Chapter 4

"Querido diario:

Aun estoy flipando de lo que paso ayer. Pensé que tendría la tarde tranquila y que dibujaría un par de estupideces en ti, pero acompañé a Finn y Poe a la bolera. Una locura total. Por una vez, Dameron supo convencerme de ir al Starkiller y jugamos contra Ben y sus dos amigos (el resto de gente me daba igual).

¿te puedes creer que los ganamos?

¡Fue fabuloso!

Hice mis primeros strikes y spares, alguna que otra vez hice un feo enorme, pero ganamos por un par de puntos. Ya ni recordaba que mal perder tenía Ben. Pero lo mejor fue la comida. ¡Qué nachos, por dios! Me puse las botas con los tacos y burritos. A veces Poe me pasaba la salsa picante y lo maldecía entre lágrimas por lo que picaba. Se la intentaba devolver, pero el muy cabrón las pillaba. Solo en ese momento Finn me explicó que si sabe las letras de la canciones y sabía bailar latinadas era por sus raíces hispanas, y se sorprendió de que yo no recordase ese dato, por lo que me sacó algunas veces a bailar y yo lo hacía muy torpemente. Solo en ese momento me hice más amiga de él. Era mejor persona de lo que creía.

Alguien que quedó completamente asombrado fue mi abuelo. No esperó que le contará todo lo que pasó y rió cuando le dije lo de Solo. Dijo algo como "los skywalkesr siempre se portan igual" y me dio las buenas noches.

Pero lo importante es lo que ha pasado este sábado.

Me desperté tan tarde que cuando baje a desayunar el viejo ya se había ido dejando una nota diciendo que iba a llegar a la comida con Luke por mirar unas cosas, que no hiciera la comida porque ya traerían ellos algo de la pizzería. En lo que tardaban en llegar, dediqué el tiempo a seguir con el coche, aunque cada vez era algo de perdida de tiempo. Cuando llegaron con las pizzas tanto el tito Luke como el abuelo Obi Wan sentí que se el cielo mostraba dos angeles salvadores tardones. Hablaron de que tan mal llevaban las cosas aquellos jóvenes novatos y Luke me felicitó por la ganada a su sobrino. Antes de marcharse, me dio dinero de estrangis para poder avanzar con el coche. Los abrace antes de marcharse.

He llamado a Finn para que vayamos al centro comercial a mirar piezas y las ultimas novedades en la tienda de electrónica. Tengo que ver cuando va a salir el nuevo videojuego para mi consola de lucha.

Espero no olvidar contarte luego que tal lo he pasado con Finn~"

\- Finn, por... ¿Qué tal, Poe?

Intentó que su decepción no fuera tan notable. No le gustaba que Poe se apuntara a sus quedadas sin avisar, con aquella sonrisa y frase de siempre "donde hay dos hay tres para pasarlo bien". No podía negar que después de lo que había pasado ayer no le cayera mejor como amigo, pero cuando hacia aquellas cosas perdía mucho.

Durante todo el camino en el coche del viejo Kenobi evitó hablar del coche y hablaron de lo bien que estuvieron en la bolera. Poe insistía en que debían repetir, y no les quiso admitir que le daba ganas, aunque por un momento le delato su rostro de alegría.

Se despidió del viejo y fueron directamente a la tienda de videojuegos. Ella no podía despegar la vista en unos funkos y figuritas de Infinity. Después de un largo dilema decidió no reservar el videojuego, pues no sabia cuanto costaba aquella pieza que buscaba. Los chicos la dejaron sola en la tienda donde debía buscar aquellas piezas, alegando que las esperarían en la zona recreativa. Ella lo agradecía, aunque le hubiera gustado ir con su mejor amigo. Solo no quería volver a escuchar a Dameron con un "¿Estas segura?" Como si no tuviera idea alguna. Llevaba trabajando con ese coche antes de que el abuelo Kenobi decidiera dejarlo completamente. Él le había dicho que faltaba y que tenía que arreglar, que confiar en un mecánico era dejarse un dinero que necesitaba otra cosa.

\- ¡Rey!- llamó su atención Ben. Ella quedo realmente sorprendida, tanto que en ese momento no sabía que contestarle- ¿Mirando piezas para la carraca del viejo Kenobi?

\- Esa carraca la quiero más que a ti- dijo ella en un intento por encararse al chico, que sonrió un tanto burlón- ¿De que te ríes, Solo?

\- De que por lo menos me quieres un poco- dijo él en un tono que llegó a molestarla

\- Idiota

\- Este idiota te conoce desde que eras una ratilla que jugaba con mis legos- rio él, haciendo que ella se avergonzara un poco- Feliz compra, Sunshine

Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba aquel mote, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que se acordara de ello. Decidió dejarlo atrás y comprar aquella pieza. Tardo lo bastante para que sus amigos mandaran un mensaje preguntando si había acabado, a lo que no contestó hasta salir de la tienda. No tenía prisa, pues los imaginaba jugando al futbolín en una lucha sin cuartel.

\- ¡Por fin! Vamos rápido a por hamburguesa antes de que se llene- Dijo Poe arrastrando a los dos, para fastidio de Rey

Tuvo que mandar un mensaje a su abuelo advirtiendo de la situación y accedió a recogerlos media hora más tarde. Decidió comer algo ligero, mientras escuchaba alguna de las historias de Poe. No quería decirle que no hacían tanta gracia como el aseguraba, aunque su cara seria delataba lo que pensaba. Igualmente, el chico lo intentaba.

Agradeció el "rescate" que le había hecho el abuelo. Durante todo el camino estuvieron callados (para gusto de Rey) y al llegar a su casa, pudo gritar de la felicidad. Obi-Wan supo al instante que a su nieta no le había gustado nada esa tarde. Subió corriendo las escaleras, deseando desahogarse con su diario.

\- ¡Espera!- la paró en seco su abuelo- Mañana vienen Leia y Han con Ben y Chewy a comer. Así que mañana nada de quedarse dormida

\- ¿No hay forma de escaquearse? No quiero volver a ver la cara de Ben

\- Luke se enfadará si no atiendes a Leia y no volverá a darte dinero a mis espaldas para piezas

\- Entendido. Nada de dormirse. Buenas noches

Odiaba cuando tenía razón. Luke tenía en gran estima a su hermana Leia, y si no hacía un poco de pelota, nunca podría terminar la "misión coche". Por darle gusto a Obi-Wan, decidió escribir a la mañana todo lo que había pasado esa tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

"Querido diario:

Anoche quise escribirte, pero como el abuelo me aviso tarde que los Organa-Solo iban a comer en nuestra casa y que no podía quedarme dormida, te he tenido que dejar para cuando se fueran. No podía permitirme escribirte con Ben Solo rondando la casa.

Ayer a la tarde me llevé otra gran decepción al ver que Finn llegaba con Poe para ir juntos al centro comercial. A veces creo que a mi mejor amigo le gusta el idiota de Poe, porque si no, no entiendo como esta en la mayoría de las quedadas que hacemos los dos solos. Yo solo quiero quedar con mi mejor amigo, no con un flyboy. Lo interesante esta en que me había encontrado con Ben en la tienda de las piezas del centro comercial. Me llamo sunshine. Fue un momento de debilidad y en el que me acordé que hubo un muy pequeño tiempo en el que ese idiota de Solo no era un imbécil redomado. Por lo menos pude comer hamburguesa.

La comida con los Solo no ha sido tan coñazo como esperaba. Es más, ha sido demasiado sorprendente.

Entre otras cosas, Chewbacca y yo jugamos mucho en el jardín (como siempre) y en un momento, dios sabe porque, Ben se apuntó un poco. Quizás estaba asqueado de sentarse a vernos jugar. Leia estaba más animada por algo del trabajo y Han me había regalado unas piezas que me podrían servir.

Por una vez, todo ha salido demasiado bien.

Pero entre otras cosas, ha pasado algo realmente raro. Ben Solo demasiado buena persona. Quizás había aprendido la lección de no meterse con una Kenobi, o intentaba redimirse, pero hasta me había pasado el pan, cuando antes solía ser más borde. No quise preguntarle que pasaba, simplemente lo deje pasar e intente corresponder, aunque me costara demasiado hacerlo.

¿Habrá sido Luke?

Se habían marchado muy animados, y nada más marcharse, cogí todo para poder seguir con la tarea del coche. El abuelo se quedó viendo uno de aquellos programas absurdos de zapping."

\- Creo que esa pieza va a otro lado- Entró a la acción Obi-Wan, sorprendiendo a Rey gratamente- Y esa la tienes un poco aflojada. Mira, querida, y límpiate un poco, te has vuelto a manchar la cara.

A Rey le encantaba cuando pasaban los dos un tiempo juntos, y la excusa del coche era de sus favoritos. Tras varios arreglos más, probaron para que finalmente, por fin, vieran que si funcionaba. De la emoción, ambos se abrazaron. Rey no sabía como describir aquella emoción de ver por fin un logro alcanzado.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue mandar un audio a Finn contándole emocionado que lo había logrado. Después, busco entre sus contactos a Ben para que agradeciera a Han por el cable. Sentía que estaba en deuda y debía contárselo, nada más lejos de la realidad. Sorprendentemente, la primera persona en contestar fue Ben diciéndole que ya le cobraría el favor (su forma especial de decir de nada) y tuvo que esperar un poco para escuchar un audio de Finn con Jessika y Poe felicitándola. Aquello dolió un poco.

\- Vamos a dar la primera vuelta, conduces tu

Con las manos temblando, subieron al coche. Deseo que no se fastidiara. Recordó cada una de las lecciones de conducir del abuelo y arrancó al estar con el cinturón y los espejos bien puesto. Fue un arranque muy raro para ella, con una mezcla de miedo y emoción en el cuerpo que no podía definir. Solo dieron una suave vuelta por el barrio, en el que no dejaba de escuchar las direcciones del viejo. Se sentía un poco más libre.

\- Tendremos que buscarle tapicería nueva, ¡Llantas nuevas! Hay que limpiar muy bien a... ¿BB-8?- estalló al final de pura emoción Rey al salir del coche

\- Primero termina de sacar el carnet de conducir y ya será totalmente tuyo

Estaba eufórica totalmente. Por la hora se fue a la ducha y después cenó algo ligero antes de ir a dormir. No podía olvidar que al día siguiente tenia clase, por mucha rabia que le diera.


	6. Chapter 6

"Querido Diario:

Una vez más, los lunes son días asesinos. A primera hora hemos tenido una clase realmente aburrida llena de formulas estúpidas. En el patio Poe y Finn estuvieron torturando a Jessika de lo que pasó el viernes y ella me pidió que fuera su remplazo pues sus padres no querían dar su brazo a torcer con las clases extra cosa que accedí solo por los nachos y por ver la reacción infantil de Ben al perder con sus amigos. Las ultimas cuatro horas se hicieron eternas. Pero tengo que aguantar por el abuelo, no puedo dejar que sus fuerzas y esperanzas en mi se vean rotas por no poder con unas clases tan imposibles. Aunque el profesor de idioma sea un autentico mata neuronas. Tendría que cambiar de actitud con los profesores si quiero que se suba la nota.

Lo sorprendente ha sido que vea a Ben en las asignaturas pendientes jugando con el móvil. Quizás tenga los apuntes del año pasado. Aunque las tenga no le se las pienso pedir. No se digna a hablarme en clase pero bien que le veo en pasillo con Hux y Phasma.

Ya ansío por conducir el coche viejo. Lo he bautizado BB-8. Porque es precioso, es mi beebee (que nadie se entere de esto, diario)

Algo que no te pude escribir ayer fue que por fin, con las piezas de Han, he podido arreglar el coche. ¡Funciona! Se lo conté a Ben, que solo dijo "vale" y Finn que me contesto con los amigos un enhorabuena. No puedo negar que aquello me decepciona mucho más de lo que cualquiera pueda creer. Pero no se lo diré porque esta muy feliz con sus amigos. Quizás tenga que tomarme en serio la idea de soltarme con ellos.

Esta tarde de asqueroso lunes la quiero pasar tranquila en el sofá viendo el estrenos de unos dibujos animados con palomitas y zumo de fresa.

Soy adulta, pero quiero verlo con una merienda. Tengo derecho."

Mientras empezaba aquella serie, ella llevó la botella y las palomitas corriendo al salón. Agradeció que no estuviera el abuelo para ver aquello. Realmente era entretenida, aunque tenía quejas del doblaje y exagerada personalización de algunos. Realmente disfrutó viéndolo. Al terminar aquel estreno, decidió hacer zapping, buscando algo que la hiciera disfrutar tanto como aquel capítulo, pero solo encontraba programas de tertulia para viejos y series absurdas.

Maldijo al escuchar el timbre tronar violentamente. Se levantó y reviso que su camisón estuviera en perfecto estado para recibir al idiota que llamara a la tarde. Al abrir se sorprendió que fuera Ben. Con mala cara, lo dejó pasar con una bolsa. Según él, era algo que debía darle a su abuelo, pero a ella le daba igual. Quería que se marchara. No le gustaba nada que la gente la viera en pijama.

\- ¿Quién iba a decir que la chatarrera iba a tener un gusto femenino?- preguntó burlón mientras dejaba la bolsa en la cocina. Echó un vistazo y vio que eran simples verduras. Seguro que del huerto de Luke.- ¿Podrías dar las gracias? Traerlos en moto no ha sido nada fácil

\- ¿Moto?- preguntó asombrada. Miro por la ventana la moto de Ben. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver que era la vieja Harley de Han. Él ya no podía conducirla y la había abandonado en el enorme garaje que tenían, pero no pensaba que se la fuera a dar a Ben después de que tuviera un ligero accidente con el coche días después de sacarse el carnet de conducir. Debía admitir que aquella situación fue tan gracioso para ella que al llegar a casa se rio hasta que le dolieron las costillas.- ¡La moto de Han!

\- No quería que la vieras hasta que terminara de dejarla como aquellos primeros días donde me llevaba con él hasta "Tierras de los Castillos" en Alderaan y lo llamabamos Halcón Milenario- dijo el con una sonrisa que para Rey no paso desapercibida- Daríamos una vuelta si no te odiara y estuvieras en...pijama

\- Eso es sinceridad- dijo ella un poco decepcionada. Ella también llegó a dar vueltas cuando Han no desaparecía por el trabajo. Siempre había amado esa moto, no tanto como su coche, pero era una moto que podía levantar envidias fácilmente.

\- A cambio de una vuelta en el viejo coche de Obi-Wan, una vuelta en la moto- cedió al ver que ella no despegaba su mirada de la moto. No se fijo en el repaso que le estaba dando Ben.- Me voy ya que tengo cosas mejores que hacer

\- Y no vuelvas

Fue a guardar las verduras cuando se fijo en que el muy idiota de Solo se había dejado la cartera. Al abrirla, se fijo que tenía poco dinero, el DNI (cuya foto no mostraba sus mejores rasgos), un par de condones (de los que se rio, pues no imaginaba que ese idiota tuviera un ligue) y unas pequeñas fotocopias escondidas que no tardó en ver que eran de unas viejas fotos. Los tocó con cuidado para no romperlas, pues una era de familia, otro con los amigos y la última la dejó totalmente paralizada.

Sin duda, era un gran idiota.


	7. Chapter 7

"Querido diario:

Lo que pasó ayer a la tarde me tiene hasta hoy a la tarde muy asombrada. Todavía no me lo termino de creer. No le he contado nada al abuelo por si un caso, no quiero que se entere hasta que hable con el idiota de Ben Solo. No quiero dejar las cosas tal como así porque terminaron mal.

Ayer trajo unas verduras de Luke y se dejó la cartera. Pequé de curiosa y miré dentro. Tenía lo que un chico normal a excepción de unas fotocopias pequeñas de fotos: Una de la familia, una con sus estúpidos amigos y otra conmigo. ¡Conmigo! Vale, era una que nos sacaron de pequeños, yo con mi peluche MR. BB-8 y el con su Darth Vader jugando en la arena de La Casa de los Lagos, cerca del pueblo en Naboo. Me sorprendió porque no me imaginaba que recordase esos días, pues de aquel Ben que me acuerdo a este hay un paso enorme. Eramos felices y yo lo quería muchisimo. Pero lo peor es que me los quitó tan fuerte que se rompió la fotocopia y me amenazo si se lo contaba a alguien. Siento que tengo que disculparme con él cuanto antes, pero hoy no me ha hablado en la única clase que tenia que asistir y me he sentido muy mal por ello. No le dije nada a Finn y durante el patio escuche que estaban planeando para el domingo una salida a lo que dije que por comida familiar no podría (la escusa de siempre).

Las clases siguen siendo un poco pesadas, pero se hacen amenas cuando pienso en que si apruebo el examen de carnet de conducir, podré usar por fin ese coche. ¡Como deseo ese coche! Le quiero poner nombre.

Creo que esta tarde aprovecharé para ir a casa de Leia porque estará Ben solo (me guardaré este chiste para un futuro) y podré pedirle perdón. Sera humillante, y aprovechará para humillarme, pero prefiero eso a sentirme mal por haberla regado de esta manera.

Contador para el puente de octubre: Cinco semanas

Tengo que convencer al abuelo para que me lleve a algún lugar a pasar el puente. Me encantaría regresar a nuestro pueblo en Naboo o podríamos ir a la feria del automóvil en Tatooine."

Una vez más, echó un rápido vistazo al reloj del móvil para ver que iba sobrada de tiempo. Los nervios la traicionaban demasiado. Sabia que se estaba exigiendo algo difícil, ella no solía pedir perdón por algo, pero debía hacerlo. Le daba mil vueltas a como lo haría. Necesitaba un tono sincero, y evitar insultos que le decía normalmente o motes hirientes. Decirle que (para su mala suerte) le debía una y que la podía cobrar como quisiera, carta blanca al completa. Decir eso tenia un peligro muy grande, pero era un riesgo que debía coger.

\- ¡Abre la puerta, Solo!- gritó a la ventana que daba su habitación. No podía esconderse, veía no solo la moto, podía escuchar los ladridos de Chewy- ¡Cobarde!

Harta de esperar, saltó la valla para entrar en el jardín. Vio a Chewy no pudo resistirse a acariciarlo y llenarlo de mimos.

-¿Solo vienes a estar con el perro?- se giró para ver a un Ben algo enfurruñado. Por la camisa y el pelo mojado pudo adivinar que le había interrumpido la ducha- Habla, Kenobi

\- Tenia que disculparme por lo de ayer- le reconoció sin mirarlo directamente- admitió que me pase al cotillear tu cartera

\- Y romper algo que te debía importar cero- añadió

\- Por lo que te doy carta blanca al completo: Te debo una cosa

\- ¿Cualquier cosa?

Ella asintió y vio la sonrisa burlona de Solo. Mala espina. Podía esperarse cualquier cosa, pero era algo que le debía. La espera, ese momento de silencio la mataba cada vez más. Quería saber a que atenerse. ¿pagarle el alcohol? ¿cuidar del perro cuando debía hacerlo él? Un montón de locas ideas la golpeando haciendo que temblara, para disfrute de Ben.

\- Lo tengo- anunció después de cinco largos y angustiosos minutos. Chewbacca salió corriendo de los brazos de Rey- Irás al antro este fin de semana conmigo, de fiesta

\- ¡NO! No me gusta ir de fiesta y mucho menos al antro. Ahí venden...

\- Las píldoras letales que toma...uno de mis amigos

\- Espera, ¿quieres que vaya al antro contigo para cogerle a un amigo esa mierda?- él asintió y ella se llevó las manos en la cabeza- Debí recompensarte de otra forma- se arrepintió al momento, para disfrute del chico.

\- Solo me tienes que acompañar, como una novia estúpida, y no meterte en líos.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Phasma?

\- Ella salió muy disgustada de la otra vez. Además, tiene competición

No le quedó de otra por aceptar, pues no daba otras opciones. Quería que lo acompañaran a por esas malditas píldoras letales. No sabía si eran realmente para un amigo o para su consumo, y esperaba que fueran para ese amigo porque no le gustaría nada ver como ese idiota se drogaba. Lo apreciaba/odiaba lo suficiente para no querer verlo así.

\- Como sean para ti, me habrás decepcionado, Ben- se despidió de él- y tirare esa porquería a la basura, aunque te hayan costado cinco pagas

\- Espera, ya te llevo a casa

Rey solo supo emocionarse al completo. Por fin iba a montar en aquella moto.


	8. Chapter 8

"Querido diario:

Este fin de semana iré a por píldoras letales al antro. ¡Si! ¡AL MALDITO ANTRO EN EL CENTRO A POR PÍLDORAS LETALES!

ME QUIERO MORIR.

A la tarde pude hablar con Ben del asunto, le dije que le debía una y me dijo que lo acompañara a por esa basura para un amigo. Espero que sea verdad que son para un amigo, porque si no lo mato ahí mismo. No quiero que Leia tenga un hijo subnormal por meterse esa droga. Por lo que sé, si veo que bebe alcohol después de comprar esa basura o desaparece, estaré en problemas muy gordos.

El plan me lo ha impuesto, y a simple vista es un plan para niños: me recoge a las doce, estamos de 10-15 minutos perdidos y me regresa porque a donde irá él, yo no estoy invitada. Me ha dicho que busque ropa provocativa, que no tome absolutamente nada de ese lugar y que si preguntaban, diera un nombre falso y que iba con él como pareja. Al parecer me ha salido un novio de 20-21 años llamado Kylo Ren adicto a las píldoras letales por la cara.

Ahora se porque Phasma se negó a volver con él a ese lugar. Hay que ser tan imbécil como Solo para querer volver. O tan imbécil como yo por prestarse para semejante cosa.

Tengo pensado pedirle prestado algo a Jess (ella si que sale de fiesta por algunas discotecas, y solo tendré que intentar estar bien con ella esta semana. No voy a comprar ropa porque todo mi dinero tiene que estar en el coche si o si) y tengo que mentirle al abuelo. No me gusta nada mentirle, sería de las primeras veces en mi vida, pero si no, no me dejara y le contará lo que pasa a Leia, Han y Luke. Ahí si que me moriría. Me quedaría sin Chewy. Le diré que estaré viendo películas con Finn.

Si, le contaré por si un caso el plan.

Ben se ha reído y le pegue. Se reía de que no fuera como las chicas con las que anda. Normal. Tengo prioridades y alergia a las estupideces.

Pensé en contarlo durante el recreo, pero estaba completamente empanada por las clases y la vuelta la hice sola porque cogí el autobús mucho más antes que ellos. Es lo que tiene huir de las clases.

Esto me recuerda a que tengo que hacer un calendario especial para finales de Septiembre porque harán pre-evaluación. A saber porque. Se que aprobaré con trabajo duro y mucho esfuerzo. Como siempre."

Escondió el diario en la mesilla y cogió el móvil. Buscó el número de Finn. Le mando un mensaje pidiendo que fuera esa tarde a su casa con Jessika porque debía pedirle un gran favor. Aviso de que quizás ella llegaría tarde pero que él llegaba en poco. Miró por la ventana de su habitación, esperando su llegada después de haber subido una pequeña merienda en forma de soborno. Quería comentar el tema en su habitación, donde seguro el abuelo no iba a escucharlos. No iba a negar que tenia un gran miedo encima por todo, pero nía que dar la sensación de que todo iba bien antes de soltar la gran locura del año.

-Espera a ver si termino de comprender todo lo que me has dicho- pidió tiempo Finn mientras intentaba digerir todo lo que les había contado

\- ¿Seguro que eres Rey Kenobi?- preguntó Jessika aguantando la risa

\- Chicos, por favor, sabéis que no os pediría esto si no fuera tan urgente- repetía ella

\- Te puedo regalar unas prendas que ya no uso- le dijo después de comer una cookie- pero me tendrás que contar después que tal la fiesta. Mañana en el patio baja con la mochila, ¿vale? Me voy corriendo a clase... deseadme suerte

\- Suerte- dijeron los dos a la vez

\- Es la primera vez que vas a mentir a Obi-Wan- rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado.

\- No me queda otra. Ben no quiere cambiar de idea.

\- ¿Quieres que Poe y yo nos acerquemos sin que se entere?

\- No voy a meteros en esto, agente 2187. Venga, juguemos a algo- dijo intentando cambiar de conversación

Solo estuvieron una hora, pues Finn quería repasar las lecciones del dia. A veces se sorprendía de lo aplicado que era. Ella decidió imitarlo e intentar pasar a limpio todos sus apuntes al ver que se mezclaban con sus dibujos. Tenia que admitir que estaba gastando demasiadas hojas, pero las clases podían tanto con ella que la mano con lápiz hacia de las suyas. Sabía que pasaría factura, pero era inevitable.

Llegada la noche, se sintió muy nerviosa a la hora de dar la mentira. Se repetía que era por un bien mayor, que era por el idiota de Ben, pero sus manos temblorosas la delataban irremediablemente. El abuelo no tardó en preguntar que pasaba.

\- Es que nunca te he pedido esto y quizás dices que no- empezó con voz temblorosa

\- ¿Qué has liado ahora, Rey?- preguntó desconfiado

\- Finn y yo queremos pasar la noche en su casa...

\- ¿Seguro que es solo eso?- el gesto de despreocupación de Obi-Wan hizo que Rey se sintiera mal- Sabes que puedo hablar con su madre para que te traiga a cualquier hora si no quieres quedarte a dormir, como siempre

\- NO HACE FALTA- Saltó alarmada, sorprendiendo al abuelo- Ya lo hemos hablado. Es que queremos ponernos al día con las películas de la saga HalloweenTown este fin de semana. El gusanillo

El abuelo le dio el permiso que ella necesitaba. Se sentía bastante ruin, no le gustaba mentir, pero era eso o contarle que iba a por pildoras letales y entonces si que iba a ser letal el momento. Necesito desahogarse más con su diario.


	9. Chapter 9

>>Querido diario:

Siento no haberte escrito durante esta semana completa, pero ha sido una semana llena de sorpresas y madrugadas que ni he tenido tiempo para estar con BB-8 (si, he llamado así el coche). Por poner un poco el día, algunas asignaturas adelantaron los exámenes de "la pre", por lo que dieron caña a las explicaciones. No tengo ni una sola pintada en mi cuaderno de lo atenta que estaba en clase. Si hago cálculos con el curso pasado, necesito levantar la media con algo más que aprobados de 7. Adiós a mi vida. Durante esa semana, en los patios, Jessika estuvo hablando de la ropa que me regalaba (y eso que no quería volver a salir de fiesta), maquillaje (ese gran mundo desconocido que da un poco de miedo) y que tanto cuidado tuviera, pues no se fiaba de Ben y "el antro" no era cualquier lugar.

Pero lo mejor paso el fin de semana.

Llegada la tarde, fui a casa de Finn para poder cambiarme e intentar parecer lo mejor posible. No fue tan horrible como me imagine, pues la ropa no era incómoda y por primera vez me puse planas con unas medias raras. No parecía yo. Mi "buen amigo" saco una foto para Jessika que contestó de inmediato con un "nosotras dos iremos solas de fiesta". Mandé un mensaje a Ben avisando de que estaba en casa de Finn y apareció al poco con aquella moto. En serio, la moto es perfecta. Al montarme, Finn lanzó una advertencia a Ben antes de marcharse sin casco. Me abracé fuerte a él, la verdad, y me encantó que el viento me revolviera un poco el pelo. Me cuesta admitir que la ciudad por el noche tiene un toque muy diferente.

El antro era horrible. Muy horrible. La música electrónica estaba muy fuerte, estaba todo oscuro o a una luz demasiado floja. A veces podía ver lucecitas o caía sobre mí una humareda horrible. Y lo perdí. Entre toda la gente, la música y todo, no encontraba a Ben y no dejaba de chocarme con la gente. Solo pude llegar a la barra donde me negué a pedir algo. Intentaba encontrar a Ben con la mirada, pero no podía. Para mi desgracia, llame la atención de un chico y me estuvo hablando de estupideces hasta que accedí a tomar algo. No se que había pedido, pero en cuanto bebí de aquella cosa enana, note que mis oídos se ponían calientes y picaba horrores mi garganta. No supe decirle que no cuando pidió unos más, hasta me daba vueltas todo. Solo sentí algo muy raro antes de alegría. Era raro. Cuando Ben me encontró, ya había cogido sus píldoras letales y quería sacarme de ahí. Me negué un poco, pero el idiota pudo arrastrarme hasta la salida. Paso algo de lo que ya no me acuerdo hasta llegar a casa de Finn. El pobre me dio una aspirina después de una buena ducha fría.

A la mañana siguiente me dolía hasta el alma. Me costó ir hasta casa. El abuelo me preguntó que me pasaba y le dije que me choque con una farola por mirar el móvil. No tenía cara de haberlo creído, pero no volvió a preguntar durante todo el día. Llamé a Ben para preguntarle por ese vacío mental que tenía, pero se negó a contarme que paso con un "eso te pasa por no hacerme caso". A veces es demasiado insoportable, pero odiaba cuando tenía razón.

Lo fuerte viene en lo que ha pasado hoy. Conté todo a los chicos en el patio y se burlaron un poco de mi, los muy cabrones. De camino a casa con ellos Ben me mando un mensaje diciendo "Luke lo sabe". Tuve ganas de dar la vuelta y quedarme me la biblioteca hasta la hora de cierre, pero terminé por ir a casa. Los dos estaban sentados, esperando bastante enfadados. El tito Luke supo que había ido con ellos de fiesta y bebido por haber hablado con Ben quien le dijo la verdad. Les reconocí que, aprovechando que ese fin de semana no estaban los padres y que lo había hecho por deber una al emo por romperle unas fotocopias de la cartera.

Nunca había visto al abuelo tan decepcionado de mi. No lo estaba por ir de fiesta con ropa prestada, si no por enterarse por Luke. Creía que teníamos la suficiente confianza para contarnos todo. Me dijo que subiera y que no saliera hasta la cena. Mande un mensaje a Finn contando y le pregunte a Ben como era que había pasado. Mi mejor amigo intentó consolarme y el otro simplemente dijo "te lo explico mañana".

Ya es la hora de la cena, voy a bajar a ver que pasa.>>

El silencio era realmente incómodo para Rey. No podía negar que quería hablar del tema más con el abuelo, pero no parecía muy dispuesto. Al final de la cena, se sentó en frente de ella (estaba con el pequeño postre).

\- Sigo muy decepcionado- fue lo primero que dijo, para disgusto de la chica

\- No era mi intención decepcionarte, pero sabía que si te lo contaba, no me dejabas ir y tenía que hacerlo

\- Claro que no te iba a dejar. Cualquier otro bar vale, eres joven y a tu edad a las chicas les gusta salir de fiesta, pero el Antro no y creo que ya sabes porque- La cara de Rey lo decía todo. Había sido un lugar muy desagradable, con toda aquella gente y ese ambiente que no iba nada con ella- Aunque ya la experiencia ha sido horrible, te tengo que castigar, es lo justo.- Desvió la mirada. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto, que lo tenía merecido, pues toda acción tenía una consecuencia y mentirle a él podía tener cualquiera- No volveré a ayudarte en lo económico si no es para terminar tus estudios. Vas a trabajar en la cafetería del centro de Luke hasta pagarte el carnet y lo que le falte al coche durante el tiempo que el te diga. Así me aseguro de que eres responsable. Si lo haces bien, hablaremos después.

\- Lo entiendo- solo pudo decir ella de la sorpresa que le estaba dando en sus narices- y acepto


	10. Chapter 10

"Querido diario:

No doy abasto con mi vida. Necesito más horas. Ya ni puedo escribirte sin sentirme a morir. Y eso que voy solo un día sin escribirte.

Mi abuelo cada día es más frío conmigo. Cada vez hablamos menos, no me cuenta que tal el día en la cena y ya no deja que venga Ben a dejar nada. Lo ha prohibido rotundamente. Solo lo veo en clase y ni me ha dirigido la palabra. Solo una vez y fue para pedirme perdón con esa cara cachorro apaleado con el que no puedo enfadarme, pues sabía que había hecho mal en pedirme semejante favor. Al parecer Leia había encontrado las pastillas y no podía mentir. Lo comprendía, Leia era mucha Leia.

Luke solo me dio instrucciones de como limpiar el lugar y me explicó que era un trabajo serio. Como todos, mi paga vendría a finales de mes. En palabras negativas para mi cartera: sin dinero hasta final de mes. Dinero que iba a estar en la cuenta que me hizo mi tio y que todavía no la puedo tocar, por lo que iba a ser quien me la diera. Él dio su palabra y siempre cumple, aunque haya sido muy mala persona. Ya con solo este primer mes me da para pagarme las clases teóricas rápidas y hacer el examen. Tendré que ver como hago con las prácticas.

Mis amigos intentaron consolarme y me dijeron que ya me pagarían los viernes de bolera (pues mi horario era de tarde y daba tiempo). Jessika sigue empeñada en que vayamos juntas a de fiesta un sábado con los chicos a un bar muy bueno que ella conoce. Yo me sigo negando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Con lo que ha pasado, tengo miedo de preguntarle al abuelo si este año vamos a Naboo. Tiene toda la pinta de que no vaya a ser así, pues Luke suele abrir en los días festivos.

Tengo que encontrar la forma de recuperar la confianza del abuelo, no me gusta estar a malas con él. Es él único que me queda."

Vio la hora y escondió el diario antes de irse corriendo a por el autobus. Esa tarde debía trabajar limpiando una vez más y Luke era muy estricto con la puntualidad. En lo muy poco que llevaba, había conocido a uno de sus trabajadores y era muy amable con ella. A veces demasiado pesado, pero muy amigable que tenía un extraño gusto por las películas de ciencia ficción. Algo que tenía que agradecer era lo fácil que podía limpiar la barra y gran parte del local, pero la cocina era otro asunto. Casi siempre era un desastre por culpa del cocinero: un auténtico manazas a pesar de que sus pinchos y bollos tuvieran el aspecto más apetitoso. A veces le daban comida a escondidas a forma de recompensa y no decirle al dueño que pasaba en aquella cocina.

\- ¿Qué hace Ben aquí?-preguntó mirando disimuladamente por la ventana de la puerta

\- Solo a veces visita a su tío por cumplir "asuntos familiares"- dijo con un tono muy borde- siempre me roba uno de mis bollos

\- Echa a alguno veneno y ya veras como para- le dio la idea sin medir las consecuencias

El cocinero hizo caso a la chica, quien miraba aguantando la risa. Cogió uno de los bollos que reservaba para él y echó por encima un sobre que, al enseñarle la etiqueta, cayó al suelo con un gran dolor de costillas por las risotadas. Ben abrió la puerta y preguntó que pasaba, haciendo que ambos mintieran como bellacos al decir que era por un chiste muy malo. El chico le robó el bollo adulterado para mayor risa de ella, hasta asomaban lagrimones.

\- Este bollo sabe raro, maestro...

Se marchó y estuvo hablando con Luke hasta que vieron que empezaba a estar complemente blanco y se marchó a toda prisa, sujetando su estomago

\- Ese laxante es de los mejores- dijo el cocinero entre risas

Dulce, dulce venganza.

Luke entro en la cocina y no supieron como aguantaron la risa disimulando hacer sus tareas.


	11. Chapter 11

"Querido diario:

Octubre tiene un color de otoño realmente precioso. ¿serán esas molestas hojas secas del suelo, esas canciones deprimentes que inundan la radio o dejar de usar la ropa de verano?

¿A quien intento engañar? Otoño es horrible y llorica. Lo importante son las vacaciones. El tiempo estos días ha sido realmente bipolar, entre sol, lluvia, frío y calor. A este paso será muy fácil que pille algo como un catarro o lo que sea. No le veo nada de bonito a un montón de hojas caídas en el suelo.

La belleza esta en las vacaciones que ha planeado mi abuelo a pesar de la decepción que aun tiene conmigo. Tres preciosos días en Naboo con un BB-8 casi terminado de arreglar. Sus palabras exactas fueron "ya que lo estas haciendo bien con Luke, quizás no la fastidias ahora".

¡Confianza al 12%!

Lo primero que haremos al llegar al pueblo será poner flores en las tumbas, arreglar la casa (que debe estar muy abandonada) y luego ver si algo a cambiado en ese tiempo que no hemos estado. Seguro que está el viejo de las cartas y echaremos juntos una a la escoba o gente saliendo en masa. Quizás vemos a los Solo-Organa.

Ben aun no nos ha perdonado lo del bollo. Pero piensa mal si cree que nos vamos a disculpar.

No se roban bollos."

\- Mi padre y yo iremos a ver las carreras en la pista de Jakku, por lo que estaremos fuera desde la mañana del viernes. Me pierdo aburridas clases teóricas.- sonrió Poe. Durante el patio, Finn sacó el tema de que iba a hacer ese puente, a lo que él fue el primero en contestar de pura alegría- Estaré en el puro cielo, chicos. Tengo que ver la presentación de unos nuevos autos. ¿Jess?

\- Mi madre no libra, así que nos quedamos- dijo ella muy resignada- Con las ganas que tenía de probar un especial de parque. ¿Tu vuelves al pueblo?

\- Y pensé que no iba a pasar por lo de aquella noche- a los tres le pareció raro ver muy emocionada a Rey, no era algo muy suyo- ya puedo oler la deliciosa comida de la parrilla con un salsa...

\- Doña "como mucho pero sigo en mi línea" ataca de nuevo- se burló Finn- ni se te ocurra mandar un montón de fotos de comida. Yo también me quedo pero porque me he apuntado al "Password"

Los tres se rieron antes de desearle suerte. Aquella actividad del centro cultural era todo un reto y que se apuntara él era motivo de burla, pues no solía ser quien acertara en juegos de detectives mucho más fáciles que ese como "El Cluedo". Poe apostó con Rey que si lo lograba, le daba su merienda en todos los recreos de noviembre, si no, lo hacía ella. Se escuchó una sonora queja de Finn.

En lo que quedaba de clases, Rey a penas pudo concentrarse al solo pensar en a los pocos días que estaba de ir a Naboo. Hasta le contó a Luke y al cocinero cuando pudo. Aunque hiciera frío, quería darse un chapuzón en el lago y perderse por las ruinas como hacía de pequeña con su madre. Le importó poco que el viejo la viera como una niña, era algo que ella necesitaba, aunque no supiera como explicarlo. Quizás durante la verbena podría dejar la comida rápida y llenarse la tripa de buena comida. Por su "maestro" supo que los Solo también iban, y que si él iba con ellos era por la casa que les había dejado la madre en herencia. Ella envidiaba un poco la perfecta casa que tenían, un estilo de campo algo alejada de las otras, pero con unos jardines donde Chewbacca y ella habían jugado hasta el anochecer. ¿Podría volver a jugar con el perro?

\- Quizás cancelo el viaje- soltó de pronto en la cena de la noche antes a irse Obi Wan, sorprendiendo a su nieta- Me he enterado que van nuestros amigos y aun no creo que sea buen momento

\- Pero abuelo, ya casi esta todo perfecto para marcharnos y sabes que quiero estar con Chewbacca

\- Pero estarás cerca de Ben y ya me ha quedado muy claro que es una mala influencia para ti. No te quiero cerca de él por ahora

Rey solo pudo reírse un poco, pues era muy sobreprotector con ella. Le insistió con que desistiera de la idea, que tenían que ir a ese lugar si o si.


	12. Chapter 12

"Querido diario:

¿Sabes cuanto amo el pueblo de Naboo? Demasiado. Desde pequeña siempre me había encantado ver sus praderas, los montes, el agua de los lagos, las ruinas de viejos lugares de culto... un paraíso totalmente diferente a Coruscant. Tecnología la justa, pues una se encontraba a si misma entre tanta paz ininterrumpida. Por eso he insistido a mi tío de ir a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar con Ben. No me puede dejar sin poder difrutar de este sitio.

Si me dejara adoptar un perrito dejaría en paz a Chewbacca.

Y cuando accedió a seguir con todo el plan tras insistir y buscar la mejor argumentación, note que subía al cielo y mi me moría por dentro.

Odie los días que nos separaban del viaje. Con ayuda de Jessika (que ha empezado a escaquearse de algunas horas de clase extra) he hecho la maleta y me ha regalado un poco más de esa ropa tan pegada y femenina. Tendré que dejar mi Bebe en casa. Le he prometido a Finn que sacaría muchas fotos de todo. También he hecho prometer a Poe que haga un montón de fotos a los coches. Necesito unos cinco del nuevo modelo. No se porque Boris me ha pedido fotos de la comida.

Serás unos días muy preciosos, diario mío."

Rey sabía que cada vez escribía menos en el diario, pero al estar tan cansada de su castigo, no le quedaban fuerzas para escribir lo que pasaba cada día en su vida. Guardó el diario con mucho cuidado, revisó que tuviera papel para imprimir a la vuelta y bajo con la maleta al coche. El abuelo Kenobi esperaba impaciente. Ya molestaba con el sonido del claxon.

\- ¿Abuelo, seguro que todo esta perfecto?-Preguntó al verlo arrancar

\- Que si. Hasta he activado el antirrobo- repitió él un poco cansado- y las flores estan atrás

\- ¡Por fin al pueblo!- gritó ella emocionada

Durante todo el camino, ambos cantaron muy motivados las canciones que se sabían de la radio. No era un camino muy largo cuando se sobrepasaba un poco el límite de seguridad. A pesar de que estuviera más cerca la casa, siguieron hasta llegar al cementerio. A aquellas horas de la mañana, era normal que no vieran a nadie. Ambos dejaron sus oraciones y flores, aguantando lágrimas como podían, sobre aquellas tumbas antes de regresar al coche para ir a la casa.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al ver que la casa estaba echa un desastre. Hasta la hora de la comida no terminaron de adecentar la casa. Comieron unos sándwiches que Rey hizo en la casa de Coruscant mientras sintonizaban la vieja televisión. A la tarde, ambos se animaron a ver como seguía el pueblo, sorprendiéndose de ver como aun no había llegado gente, no habían avisado de algunas muertes de los vecinos y se hubiera abierto una nueva combi al lado del bar de siempre. Saludaron viejos conocidos antes de hacer una compra rápida y volver a la casa. Hacer comida como antes le daba un aroma diferente a toda la casa. Pero era un olor que daba ganas de comer hasta la última miga.

Llamaron a la puerta y con pocas ganas, Rey abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió de ver a los Solo con su mascota, que se tiró a los brazos de ella. No tardó en abrazarlo también y dejarlo lamer sus mejillas, sonriendo.

\- Los Kenobi nunca avisáis de cuando llegáis- fue el saludo de Luke

\- Tío Luke- Saludo ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie- Teníamos que adecentar el lugar e hicimos lo de siempre.- solo abrazó a Leia y saludó a Han con la mano. No se sorprendió de no ver a Ben Solo. Seguro que estaba con su teléfono hablando con el pobre Hux de cuanto odiaba el pueblo- ¿os quedais a cenar?

\- Oh, no- negó ella con una sonrisa- tenemos a mi hijo en casa hablando por teléfono y tendríamos que volver ya para hacer la cena y...

\- Nosotros ibamos a la taberna. ¿te vienes, viejo?- interrumpió Han.

\- Ve tranquilo, abuelo. Yo me ocupo de la cena

El viejo accedió y los mayores, con la mascota, la dejaron sola preparando la rica comida. Ella sabía bien como hacerlo. A la media hora, alguien golpeo la puerta y ella fue a abrir después de dejarlo a fuego lento. No supo si estaba sorprendida o desagradada. En vez de darle un portazo, le hizo pasar a la cocina, pues no podía dejar pasar la comida en el fuego. Le dio un vaso de agua a su invitado.

\- Tenía que pasarme- fue lo primero que dijo tras beber todo el agua del vaso- ¿Ya habeis pasado por...?

\- Fue lo primero que hicimos- cortó la pregunta, sabiendo que era lo que quería preguntarle- ¿por qué estas aquí, Ben?

\- ¿Te vienes mañana a las ruinas al lado del lago?


	13. Chapter 13

"Querido diario:

Te escribo mientras veo como el abuelo intenta arreglar la televisión. Normal que empiece a fallar, es muy vieja, pero el abuelo se niega a ir a comprar una porque tardaría toda la mañana y no me quiere dejar sola por Ben. Si supiera que esta tarde me ha propuesto ir juntos a la ruinas que hay al lado del lago. Esas ruinas me han encantado desde pequeña, todavía me acuerdo como de pequeños jugábamos ahí con tío Luke y BB-8. A veces echo de menos ese peluche.

Es un secreto, pero empecé a odiar a Ben cuando tiró ese peluche a una de las hogueras de la verbena. Fue cuando empezó a cambiar radicalmente y dejo de ser el buen Ben solo que conocía de siempre. Intentó que le perdonara con un peluche horrible del tirapichon (que cogió obligado por Leia con una cara de asco que nunca olvidaré), pero me vengué pinchándole las ruedas de la bicicleta. Dulce venganza.

Le dije que "si" no se porque. Quizás para recordar cuando todavía éramos amigos y nos sacaban fotos juntos sonriendo. Pero me arrepiento porque ya me lo imagino con el condenado móvil hablando con el nazi-zanahoria de estupideces.

Como odio esa actitud que tiene ahora. Lo odio. Lo odio.

Para tres días que tenemos, quizás nos vamos antes por la televisión. Lo estoy viendo."

\- Abuelo, déjalo- insistió Rey mientras cerraba el diario- Esa tele ha pasado a mejor vida.

\- Me niego a solo ver la televisión en la taberna. Siempre acabamos discutiendo de futbol- se quejo- ¡Cómo si no hubieran más cosas!

\- Compra una mañana a a la mañana aquí al lado- propuso ella una vez más- Estaré sola pero bien y lo sabes. Me se defender mucho mejor que Bruce Lee

\- Te haré caso solo si, para la vuelta, esta hecha la comida . Te avisaré por teléfono de todo. Voto de confianza

Se sintió muy feliz de que, por fin, el abuelo iba recuperando confianzas con ella. Le dijo que ella iba a cocinar algo muy sencillo, algo que era de sobra sabido. Subió a su habitación con el diario no sin antes desearle buenas noches. Dejo la ropa preparada y antes de acostarse revisó que su móvil estuviera libre de mensajes. Gran mentira, pues Poe había empezado a mandar fotos de coches, Jessika hacía notar su envidia y Finn les enseñaba el papel que les acreditaba que, contra todo pronostico, había pasado la primera fase del "Password". Decidió no decir nada y acostarse.

A la mañana, su abuelo fue a despertarla avisando que ya se marchaba. Le deseo buen viaje y le pidió que trajera un postre realmente dulce. Miró la hora y todavía eran las ocho de la mañana. A un ritmo digno de un perezoso intentó arreglarse y desayunar algo realmente cargado. Adoraba comer aquellos cruasanes cubiertos y rellenos de chocolate con uno de sus cafés. Intentó limpiar un poco la casa antes de salir a las ruinas. Si medía bien el tiempo, tendría que regresar antes del mensaje del abuelo para poder cocinar bien algo. Era una hora de viaje, por lo que no podía fallar.

De aquellas ruinas habían millones de cuentos como de dos amantes que se juraron amor antes de que la tragedia se llevara los dos a la tumba o como una religiosa "murió de amor". Rey desde pequeña se los había creído solo desde que "paso aquello". Aun se acordaba de como le decía a su madre "era un lugar de culto donde, al derramar la sangre, se sumió en caos absoluto" y montaba teatros en ellos. Solo cuando llegó, se acordó de la historia que le había contado Ben de sus abuelos Anakin y Padmé. Ella no se lo creyó hasta que el tío Luke entró y sumo datos que ni él sabía. Aquellas ruinas se conservaban tan bien, que a nadie de Naboo se le había ocurrido precintarlos por seguridad, por lo que era fácil entrar y sacar unas fotos dignas de envidia.

\- Siempre nos gustaron estas ruinas más que las que están perdidas en el bosque o en el monte aquí cerca- dijo Ben a su espalda. Por una vez no tenía cara de "cabreado con el mundo". Estaba tranquilo, a su lado, vestido de negro a pesar del sol. Tuvo unos horribles impulsos de tirarlo al lago por el calor que le daba

\- Será por esa magia que envuelve el sitio- le comentó Rey- ¿vamos?

Este accedió y fueron a paso lento, acompañados de un silencio que ella no comprendía. No comprendía la finalidad de aquel paseo juntos. Pensaba que lo odiaba y desagradaba tanto como ella lo hacía. Pero no cambiaban palabra. Simplemente estaba callado, al lado suyo, paseando por lo que quedaba de algo que tuvo que ser grande. Sacó el móvil y después de revisar que no había mensaje del abuelo, saco un par de fotos para poder mandar a sus (demasiado) pesados amigos.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó ella finalmente. Habían salido de las ruinas y estaban por el pequeño paseo demasiado cerca del lago. Este no contesto, simplemente siguió caminando al frente- Maldita sea, Ben. No sabes cuanto te odio.

\- ¿Me odias?- habló finalmente, pero seguía sin mirarla. Aquello solo enfureció a Rey

\- Te odio- repitió ella con fuerza- Desde que cambiaste te odio...¡¿Qué haces?!

De improvisto, la empujó al lago, haciendo que cayera al agua. Lo primero que hizo ella fue mirar si el móvil estaba bien. Al ver que el milagro fue concedido, fue a donde Ben, quien empezó a reírse. Ella empezó a tirar de él con fuerza hasta que pudo empujarlo al agua con una patada.

\- ¡Imbécil!- fue lo primero que le grito- ¡Esta frío!

\- La imbécil eres tu- se encaró a ella cuando pudo salir del agua- Que ni te acuerdas de nuestra promesa

\- ¿Promesa?-preguntó confundida

Sin previo aviso, la agarró de los hombros y choco sus labios en un brusco beso. De la confusión, ella se quedó totalmente parada, sin saber que hacer.


	14. Chapter 14

"Querido diario:

Ha pasado algo que ni yo misma me lo creo. Esto ha de ser una pesadilla muy gorda, en la que cuando me despierte, será donde nunca paso nada de esto y todavía soy la niña pequeña con sus padres y el abuelo Obi Wan paseando por el pueblo de Naboo tan felices.

No, todo esto es real y no se como demonios enfrentarlo.

Ben Solo me ha besado.

Situación: en el lago al lado de las ruinas, solos, mojados, yo diciendo que lo odiaba y que era un imbécil, me dice algo de una promesa y ¡un beso! ¡Un beso! ¡Un beso!

Mi primer beso en el lago de Naboo con Ben Solo.

En ese momento lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir corriendo a casa, sin escuchar las quejas de Ben. Doy por hecho que ya se dio cuenta de eso. O quizás se había imaginado que ya lo di. No se. No me quede a averiguar porque estaba muy nerviosa. Solo me cambie de ropa he hice la comida. Cuando mi abuelo llegó, nada más ver su cara supe que había cumplido con sus expectativas y, joder, pedazo tele la que había traído. Durante la comida hablamos de la verbena que iba a haber esta misma noche, y le dije que quizás me quedaba en casa por mi caída (sin detalles) en el lago.

Iremos juntos porque va el viejo Lando y su familia. (insértese un yuju irónico).

Tengo que descubrir de que promesa hablaba Ben. ¿Qué promesa?"

\- Rey, ¿No deberías estar cambiándote?- Entró en la habitación y vio todo el desorden. Habían viejas cajas del desván y desperdigadas fotos viejas. Su nieta estaba tan absorta en una búsqueda que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.- ¿Rey?

\- ¿Qué ocurre, abuelo?- se sorprendió ella. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y se fijo en las viejas fotos

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- No se exactamente que es lo que busco, pero es algo...

El abuelo simplemente empezó a curiosear las fotos mientras su nieta se cambiaba. No podía negar que eran hermosas fotos. La madre de Rey se veía tan idéntica a ella cuando reían por alguna estupidez o firme como su padre cuando había que hacer un trabajo perfecto. No podía negar que los echaba de menos y quizás, lo que se negaba a admitir ella, era que buscaba un buen recuerdo que se había perdido entre los bosques y ruinas de Naboo

\- Hay tantas historias enterradas en estas fotos, Rey, muchas más de las que puedes imaginar- le dijo a cuando ella llegó a su lado con la ropa que le había dado Jessika- Cuando ocurrió esto, tu todavía estabas aprendiendo a peinarte y hacía yo tus tres moños. Tu madre había hecho una comida excelente cuando nos reunimos con Luke, su mujer, Han, Leia y el travieso de Ben.

\- ¿Luke tuvo mujer?-preguntó sorprendida

\- Claro. Era Mara Jade-rio él. Rey se dio cuenta que era una pregunta muy inapropiada, pues su sonrisa cambió a una de tristeza- Murió cuando tendrías 3-4 años de un muy mal accidente en el trajo. Normal que no te acuerdes. Pero no se lo recuerdes a Luke, que lo destrozas- Ella asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que era verdad- Bueno, en ese momento Ben te quería mucho y hacía pocas travesuras contigo para que no salieras lastimada y recibir una buena bronca de Leia.

\- Él quemó mi BB-8- recordó ella con odio, para sorpresa de Obi Wan- Cuando empezó a ser un capullo

\- Que incivilizado- aquella muletilla todavía la hacia reír- Me da pena que haya cambiado tanto Ben- Para confusión de ella, el viejo Kenobi empezó a buscar entre las fotos hasta dar con una. Rey se sorprendió de no acordarse de ella, pues estaba sonriendo con Ben totalmente manchada de barro en lo que parecía la casa de los Solo. Ambos niños apretaban algo en sus manos- Fue días antes del accidente. Nunca nos dijisteis que demonios teníais en las manos, pero lo guardasteis como tesoro. Decíais "es nuestro secreto, pero queremos hamburguesa".

Rey simplemente rio. Ya desde pequeña tenía buen gusto en la comida. Pero seguía sin saber de que secreto. Pensó que indagando en el desván encontraría muchas más cosas que recuerdos de los que ella no quería acordarse. Solo había encontrado la foto de la ex mujer de Luke y su familia.

Ella cogió una de sus chaquetas y acompañó a su abuelo a la verbena. No había tanta gente como ella creía, la mayoría eran ancianos o familias con hijos de su edad. Solo pudo ver un par de críos perdidos entre los puestos de dulces. Buscaron a los Solo, pero todavía no habían llegado, por lo que se sentaron en una de las sillas y empezaron a curiosear que se podía comer. Solo de leerlo, a Rey le sonaban las tripas.

\- ¿Qué tal esta mi sobrina favorita?- preguntó Lea muy contenta de volver a verla- Estas preciosa, Rey. Nunca pensé que fuera a verte con esa ropa

\- Me lo dio Jessika, una... amiga- contesto ella después de darle dos besos y abrazar a Han. Solo le dijo hola a Ben- ¿Pedimos ya algo para comer?

\- No se como le hacer para comer tanto y seguir tan delgada- le dijo Luke asustándola

\- ¡Maestro! Pero a ti no te gustaba la verbena.

\- Mañana no puedo verte a si que te veo hoy

Durante la cena, Rey decidió catar todo lo que podía antes de que empezara la música. Los adultos hablaban tranquilos de temas que no les importaba y Ben a penas había prestado atención pues estaba todo el rato con el móvil. Nada más terminar la cena se quedaron un poco más sentados y ella comentó con una sonrisa que tal iba su coche. Ella decidió dar una vuelta a su aire con la excusa de sacar fotos para sus amigos. Se paró en un juego de dardos para conseguir un peluche de Om Nom, el alien verde de "Cut the Rope". Esa aplicación varias veces la había salvado del aburrimiento.

\- ¿De todos los peluches ese?- se rio Ben a su lado, asustándola- Este es mejor- Y le enseñó un panda enorme- ¿Hablamos de lo que ha pasado en el lago o saldrás corriendo otra vez?

\- ¡Aquí no!- casi grito ella avergonzada

\- ¿Te acordaste ya de nuestra promesa?

\- No- reconoció bastante alicaída- Dime, ¿Cuál era?

Este se inclinó a su oreja. Ella escucho totalmente sonrojada aquellas palabras que solo supieron encender una gran curiosidad en ella

\- No, pequeña traidora


	15. Chapter 15

"Querido diario:

Este es nuestro último día en Naboo y ya no se que sentir.

Me acabo de dar cuenta que he olvidado cosas que eran importantes. Es algo extraño de explicar, quizás haya sido la edad o que, desde el accidente, soy mucho más diferente de lo que solía ser. La única persona que puede decírmelo con objetividad es Ben y me odia por no acordarme de la promesa. Quizás tenga que ver con algo de amor porque si no, no me explico el beso.

¿Amor? ¿Ben? No pueden ir juntos en la misma frase. Una broma muy grande.

Sea como sea, dejare de escribirte y ordenare todas las cosas que deje pendiente ayer por la gran búsqueda con el abuelo. Él no sabe que secreto era ni nada, solo piensa que estoy queriendo recordar algo. Luego iremos a comer en casa de los Solo, dejaremos las flores y volveremos a casa donde empezare a estudiar y a buscar lo que aquí no he encontrado."

Cerró el diario y lo guardo en la maleta antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Su cama estaba totalmente llena de fotos y su abuelo ya entraba para ayudarla. Había sido claro durante la vuelta: Las cosas del pueblo se quedaban en el pueblo. Ella lo comprendía y dijo que se despreocupada.

\- Abuelo, ¿Cuando paso esto?- la pregunta iba con una foto de ella con su madre dentro del lago

\- Una de las tantas salidas que hacíamos con tu madre. A ella no le gustaba nada quedarse en casa

\- ¿Es normal que no me acuerde de muchas cosas?

\- Si- contesto con normalidad el abuelo- paso hace tiempo, y hemos estamos muy ocupados desde que paso aquello. Me daría rabia que ahora te acuerdes de todo después de lo que me costó levantarte el ánimo. Tampoco quiero que te olvides de ellos, solo que estés con algo antes de que yo me vaya

\- No digas eso- aquel comentario iba con un poco de enfado. Entendía al abuelo aunque no se acordara de grandes cosas- Vas a durar. Aun tienes energía para mucho más- intentó ordenar las fotos sin pararse a ver mucho a sus padres, pues no quería que Obi Wan lo viera. Dolía demasiado ver fotos de la gente que ya no estaba a su lado.

\- Esto me recuerda a cuando intentabas impresionar a Han pero nada. Lo tenías como un gran tío pero él no se preocupo mucho ni por Ben. Lo hacía Leia aunque cada vez tuviera menos tiempo por sus proyectos- Aquella explicación hizo que Rey se avergonzara más al ver la foto en cuestión- Por lo menos ahora si que esta en la casa más tiempo ese sinvergüenza con la familia, aunque Ben lo odia, y muchísimo

Dejaron de hablar para terminar de ordenar las fotos y guardarlas en ese rincón hasta la próxima visita. Dejó las mateas dentro del coche y esperó a que su abuelo lo cerrara todo. Iba a echar mucho de menos Naboo. Quizás volvían para las vacaciones de primavera, pues en navidades, por el estado de las carreteras, era mejor quedarse en Coruscant. El abuelo cerró la puerta principal y salieron a la casa de los Solo, donde un animado Chewbacca los recibió a ladridos y saltos que les parecieron adorables. Leia aun estaba cocinando y Han estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un periódico.

Luke los recibió y os hizo pasar al salón. Rey agradecía tener batería en el móvil para poder jugar un poco al Candy Crush mientras Ben bajaba a ayudar en la cocina a su madre y Han simplemente se dedicaba a leer y comentar cosas bastante absurdas. A diferencia de ellos dos, la familia se marchaba del pueblo al día siguiente. Después de lo que había pasado con Ben, normal que en esa ocasión no le hubieran propuesto quedarse con ellos. Tampoco hubiera aceptado para estar sola con Chewie como las últimas veces que lo había hecho.

Durante la comida, Leia intentó sacarle conversación, pero Rey no estaba muy dispuesta e intentó seguirle la corriente lo mejor que pudo. Durante la última hora que le quedaba, decidió jugar con la mascota de los Solo mientras Ben se quedaba con el móvil, Leia se quedaba limpiando los cacharros y los tres hombres iban a la taberna. Tenía fe en que su abuelo no bebiera alcohol antes del viaje que les esperaba de vuelta a casa.

\- ¡Ven aquí!- gritó al ver como el perro entraba en la casa. Corrió detrás de él. No entendía que hacía Chewbacca subiendo a la habitación de Ben. Cogió a la mascota en sus brazos e intentó salir antes de que llegara, pero fue inútil. Él ya estaba en la puerta, evitando el pase.

\- A veces es muy travieso, ya lo sabes

\- Déjame ir- aquella orden no iba por incomodidad, era por una mezcla de odio y miedo a que los vieran juntos. No quería arriesgarse después de lo que había pasado. Pero seguía ahí, tranquilo.- que me dejes, Ben- Chewbacca saltó de sus brazos y empujo al chico, haciendo que algo del bolsillo cayera. Rey se agachó a cogerlo antes que Ben, sorprendiendo y enfadándose- ¿No me digiste que eran para un amigo?

\- No tengo nada que explicarte- se lo quito de las manos, haciendo que el enfado de Rey fuera a mayores

\- Tu sabes que eso es malo para ti, no deberías tomar esas mierdas. ¡Leia no se merece tener un hijo adicto!

\- Tu eres la que menos derecho a hablar. ¿o es que sigues sin acordarte de lo que tomaste y paso después en el antro?- la cara de Rey lo dijo absolutamente todo- Claro, que oportuno. Te olvidaste de nuestra promesa, de lo que paso esa noche, a saber de que más y seguro que te quieres olvidar de mi beso

\- ¡Para el carro!- Rey ya se estaba enfadando y alzando la voz. Todo aquello se estaba saliendo de su contexto y la estaban llevando a una conversación del que no sabría el resultado. Ni siquiera se había imaginado tener una conversación así con él- Para empezar, fuiste tu quien me obligó a hacer eso por romperte una fotocopia de una foto de hace muchísimo. ¡Y ni que me gustara olvidarme de las cosas!

\- ¿Qué pasa ahí arriba?- preguntó Leia en las escaleras, pero fue ignorada, por lo que las fue subiendo para recibir respuesta inmediata

\- ¡No haber mirado mi cartera, cotilla chatarrera!

\- ¡¿Me acabas de llamar chatarrera, emo llorica?!

\- ¡Chicos, parad!- gritaba Leia llegando a su lado, pero de nuevo fue ignorada

\- ¡Y te lo repetiría siempre, chatarrera amnésica! Solo te olvidas de las cosas porque te convienen

\- ¡Retira eso, imbécil! ¡Te juro que te odio desde que cambiaste hasta ahora! ¡Te odio!

\- ¡Si cambiaste tu primera desde la muerte de tus padres! ¡Te juro que yo te odio mucho más desde que fuiste tu la que cambio! ¡Ojala la que hubiese muerto ese día hubieras sido tu!

Aquello último dejó congeladas tanto a Rey como a Leia. Se escuchó la puerta y el saludo de los tres hombres, con un grito de Obi Wan pidiendo a su nieta que bajara para volver a Coruscant. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y salió corriendo escalera abajo hacia el coche, olvidando despedirse de todo el mundo. Solo deseaba marcharse de aquel lugar de inmediato.

Ben, a su vez, se encerró en su habitación y desde la ventana vio como ella se encerraba en el coche para llorar. Lo notaba, no necesitaba que su madre le gritara a través de la puerta: había cruzado una linea que no debía.


	16. Chapter 16

"Querido diario:

Si estos días no te he escrito, no he hecho nada y simplemente he desaparecido del mapa, ha sido por lo último que pasó en Naboo. El abuelo Obi Wan dice que no más faltas, pero no me veo con ganas de ir a la misma clase de él. Tener a Ben Solo al lado me mataría.

Me recordó la muerte de mis padres en aquel accidente.

Y las ganas de morir que tenía después.

Y las ganas de morir que tengo ahora.

Simplemente, me quiero morir para estar con ellos. Que mama me cante y prepare esos pucheros tan deliciosos. Que papa y yo salgamos de excursión y juguemos hasta que se ponga el sol. Los dos me den el beso de buenas noches."

Dejó de escribir pues las lágrimas volvían a caer y no quería fastidiar el diario con aquellas lágrimas. No tenía fuerzas para poder ponerse de pie. Recordó como de pequeña le costó horrores aceptarlo todo, su abuelo hizo hasta lo imposible por llevar esa familia de dos adelante. Costaba más por las crueles palabras de Ben. ¿Se había olvidado de lo que ella llegó a hacer después de la muerte de sus padres? ¿No sentía un mínimo de empatía? Ben solo había logrado más odio. Podía gritarle que era una traidora por no acordarse de esa promesa, que ella le gritaría que lo odiaba de la misma forma.

\- ¿Sigues en la cama?- preguntó Obi-Wan pasando con una bandeja llena de tortitas con sirope y una taza de chocolate caliente. Se decepcionó al ver como ella se cubría totalmente de una forma que delataba que había vuelto a llorar. Rey no lo sabía, pero en ese tiempo había hablado con los Solo para que intentaran echar un cable. Hasta a su amigo Finn. Todavía nadie había ido a visitarla por las malas fechas que eran, pero sabía que aparecerían en cualquier momento.- Deberías volver a clase, en breve serán los exámenes y no puedes suspender...

\- ¿Para que quiero estudiar si voy a morir?- su contestación fue clara a pesar de seguir tapada.

Obi-Wan dejó el desayuno encima del escritorio y se sentó al lado de donde debía estar ella tumbada. Empezó a tirar suavemente de las mantas, pero ella no las dejaba marchar con un fuerte agarre. El anciano estuvo harto de tirar e intentar convencer a la chica de ir a clase. Miró el suelo y vio tiradas algunas fotos de familia. No podía negar que se veían muy felices. Las recogió y dejó en su escritorio, al lado del desayuno. Él también sufría con eso, más al verla en ese estado, pero la vida seguía y estaba seguro que a esos dos no les hubiera gustado verlos derrotados.

\- Abuelo- lo llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta- ¿Podemos irnos a Naboo?

\- Ya tuvimos esta charla, Rey- intentó sonar suave, pero esa parte autoritaria no dejaba de salir. Además, ya podía imaginar para que quería volver- Y no volveremos hasta las vacaciones de verano porque en Navidades y Primavera trabajo. Y tu tienes que seguir estudiando para labrarte un futuro

¿Qué futuro iba a tener? ¿Para que le iba a servir ese futuro si igualmente iba a morir? Esa y más preguntas golpearon su mente violentamente. La idea de morir cada vez estaba más cercana, aunque se resistía a aceptarla. El sonido de sus tripas interrumpió cualquier pensamiento e intentó desayunar un poco. No fue hasta el mediodía en el que Finn apareció con el abuelo, en un intento estúpido por sacarla de su casa. Grande fue la decepción de los dos al ver que ella había atrancado la puerta y no quería hablar con su mejor amigo. Durante el resto de día, ella se quedó dentro revisando cada foto que tenía de los álbumes. En algunos, fastidiosamente, estaban los Solo.

La mañana siguiente fue igual, para fastidio de su abuelo. Por lo menos había dejado el desayuno en la puerta antes de marcharse. Ella salió a comerlo y decidió, en su soledad, coger unas pocas provisiones y unos álbumes más. Sabía en que caja de recuerdos de esa casa estaban, y sabía que un día, por esa estúpida promesa, tendría que mirar en las otras, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas para ello. Aun no sabía si podría ver algunas de las cosas que su madre dejó en esa casa. Hasta las mejores tortitas le sabían a amargura.

\- Abre la puerta, Rey

Aquel inconfundible voz era de Ben. Estaba picando la puerta de su casa. Miró por la ventana y solo pudo ver una mal aparcada moto, por lo que su abuelo no había llegado y estaba ahí sin permiso. Era la peor persona que podía llegar.

\- ¡Márchate!- le gritó bastante indignada- Tu eres el menos indicado

\- Tenía que dejarte los deberes y lo último que hemos dado para que puedas defenderte en los exámenes- fue su excusa, pero a ella no le importo. Una vez más le grito que se largara- Tenemos que hablar, y lo sabes. Tengo que ofrecerte una disculpa.

Abrió la puerta, sin importarle que Ben lo viera en pijama. Cogió la carpeta en donde estaban las materias y cerro la puerta en su cara. No iba a dejarlo pasar teniendo la habitación hecha un desastre. Volvió a abrirla para ver si seguía ahí. Se sorprendió de que si, y bastante calmado

\- Lo siento. No fue mi intención- vio que se había fijado en sus ojos rojos y las marcas de las lagrimas- no quería hacerte llorar, de verdad

\- Si que lo fue- atacó ella, mostrando su enfado- Tus palabras fueron la mejor arma y lo sabes. Atacaste con lo mejor, recordándome lo peor

\- Lo admito y soy culpable, por eso me disculpo. Pero tienes que admitir que hiciste mal. Si tomo eso, es mi problema, no debiste mirar mi cartera y debiste acordarte de nuestra promesa.

\- Ben...

\- Espera- paró su frase y sacó una carta bastante deteriorada- No la leas hasta que me marche- pudo notar la vergüenza- Solo te digo que quiero verte mañana en clase, con la cabeza bien alta. A ti nunca te ha sentado bien la tristeza y menos llorar

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse. Sabía que lo hacía por su abuelo y no querer hablar con él. Hacía bien, pues el abuelo Kenobi seguro que lo iba a regañar tanto como pudiera. Desde la ventana se cercioró que se marchaba y abrió la carta.

Era la carta era muy vieja. Se notaba que la había arrugado en un pasado y que intentó arreglarla como pudo. La letra era de niño pequeño y a simple vista, vio un montón de faltas de ortografía. Solo entonces se sintió culpable y entendió un poco por que la llamaba traidora. La releyó una vez más para preguntarse si era real y porque no se acordaba de esa carta. Solo una vez convencida, la guardo dentro se su diario.

Intento cambiar actitud dándose una ducha y cambiando el pijama. Arreglo la habitación y puso todo en orden para poder empezar. Los apuntes realmente eran de Ben, se notaba en la letra y porque había demasiada materia adelantada, pero fueron fáciles de entender. A la hora de la cena, ella seguía sola hasta la llegada de Obi Wan y Luke, quienes se sorprendieron de verla leer apuntes comiendo pizza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, tío Luke?- preguntó bastante sorprendida

\- Quería ver como estabas

\- Ahora mejor. El abuelo tiene razón, mañana tendría que volver ya a clase

\- Esa es la actitud. Me recuerdas a mi cuando murió mi mujer... seguro que no te acuerdas de ella

\- En Naboo encontramos una foto. Era muy bella. Luke, tendría que volver a trabajar contigo...

\- Tranquila por eso. Cuando estes bien discutiremos todo.


	17. Chapter 17

"Querido diario:

Ya me han entregado las notas.

¡Perfect Score!

En cierto modo, aunque me de rabia admitirlo, se lo debo a Ben Solo y sus apuntes de repetidor. Tienen demasiada buena letra, quizás se las hizo Hux. Eso explicaría un poco porque estaban tan bien. Por mucho que me de rabia, tengo que admitirlo: le tengo que agradecer de alguna forma. Quizás con una tableta de turrón con oreo que dicen que esta buenísimo.(También, si no lo quiere, me lo puedo comer yo).

Dentro de poco podré descansar, porque estamos a una semana de navidad. Como ya me quitaron el castigo para poder centrarme en los exámenes, no me falta tiempo. Echaré de menos a mi compañero de crimen. El abuelo y yo cenaremos solos una vez más y veremos los programas especiales pues Luke irá con los Solo a no se donde. Aun no tengo ni idea si me va a regalar algo, pues todos los años el abuelo tiene un detalle conmigo.

Diario, contigo no puedo tener secretos. Desde ese día que Ben me dio esa carta, la leo todas las mañanas. Todavía no le he preguntado del tema, lo he esquivado desde ese día que picó mi puerta hace mes. Es más, me había olvidado de saber de que iba la promesa. Estoy segura que en el desván encontraré algo que me sirva como ese algo que teníamos en las manos en aquella foto de Naboo.

La pregunta es: ¿Me gustará lo que vaya a descubrir?"

Escondió el diario y se estiró, dejando salir unas muy desagradables tabas. Ya casi se había olvidado de lo que había ocurrido por empezar a buscar más cosas de ese secreto con el pequeño Ben. Las fuerzas se las daba esa carta escrita por el pequeño y no la rabia que le daba el actual. Su mala ortografía y caligrafía no empañaban ese mensaje de ánimo que le daba tras la muerte de sus padres, con un dibujo muy infantil. Calaron fui fuerte sus palabras inocentes. Le daba pena que no siguiera siendo el mismo chico. Le daba rabia no encontrar o acordarse de esa promesa que se hicieron. Debía admitir que le daba vergüenza pedirle ayuda o admitir que necesitaba de él para saber mínimamente de la situación.

El desván de la casa era un auténtico misterio para ella. Nada más entrar, lo primero que pensó era en la necesidad de una profunda limpieza. Enterraba cosas tanto del abuelo como los suyos. Ir desenterrando cada cosa era desenterrar una memoria, por lo que subió con una caja de pañuelos. Todas y cada una de las cosas que iba encontrando eran realmente variados. Nunca pensó que iba a conservar tan bien los recuerdos de la madre, entre ellos, un viejo vestido de novia. Al lado de una foto de la boda de sus padres. De su padre, le emocionó encontrar su vieja colección. Dios, como los echaba de menos. Por lo menos, el abuelo tuvo el detalle de guardar varias cosas suyas entre sus viejos juguetes (le encantaba "pilotar" una pequeña nave que tenía). Los álbumes estaban intactos dentro de un baúl. Los fue sacando de una a una para poder ver todas las fotos. Se sorprendió de ver muchas fotos de Ben y ella en una actitud de muy buenos amigos y menos de ella y Finn. Quitó una de ellas para luego enseñársela en el patio a Poe y Jess. Siguió buscando una pista de lo que podía ser pero había un gran vació de fotos entre las últimas en Naboo como buena amiga de Ben a que solo este ella o este con el abuelo hecho por alguna tercera persona. El maldito de Ben Solo tenía un poco de razón en decir que ella había cambiado de aquello.

Pero, ¿Quién no cambiaba tras la muerte de sus padres?

Solo viendo unas pocas podía recordar las auténticas burradas que llegó hacer y por lo que su abuelo insistió en hacer muchas cosas antes de volver a algo normal. Se acordaba de la ver que se metió en un ataúd sin permiso para morir a su lado. Pero eso no era el punto. Debía encontrar algo que la llevase a esa promesa y solo la hacía recordar buenos momentos como amigos. Hasta una vez el beso su mejilla mientras ella reía. Cada vez pensaba más fuerte que tendría que ser algo amoroso por el beso.

Cambio de estrategia y empezó a mirar entre sus viejos juguetes de nuevo. Si lo único que podía darle algo más claro debía ser ese objeto que guardaron tan fuerte. No había nada raro entre sus naves de plástico, pelotas deshinchadas y legos. Lo único raro fue una llave de frágil apariencia que no pintaba absolutamente nada entre los legos. Después de quedarse mirándolo por tiempo indefinido, buscando un mínimo de lógica a ver que tenía que ver con su secreto, lo guardó en su bolsillo y buscó un poco más.

No encontró absolutamente nada más, pero quizás Ben si le confesaba algo después de enseñarle esa llave de plástico barato.


	18. Chapter 18

"Querido diario:

Amo la navidad. Las calles están frías. Hay chocolate caliente en mi casa todos los días y el abuelo no para de cocinar cosas sabrosas. Mi mayor regalo: Un examen de conducir teórico aprobado y un tío que me insta a que haga ya el practico para conducir a BB-8.

Pero odio todos los deberes que han mandado. He intentado hacerlos todos en el mismo día, pero me han quedado unos pocos. Esto si que es una auténtica tortura. Todo se ha solapado de tal forma que mis neuronas son puré para Chewie.

Algo peor es que, cuando iba a hablar con Ben de la llave random entre los legos ya se había marchado por su cuenta a Naboo antes que Han y Leía para disfrutar de su moto. Maldito imbécil. Ha logrado que no deje de pensar en él y en la famosa "promesa". Tengo que saber, recordar esa maldita promesa para dejar de pensar en ese idiota"

Miró el calendario una vez más. Cuando terminaron tan rápido las clases para dar paso a las vacaciones, no pensó que ese traidor fuera a irse como si nada con aquella moto. Le debía una vuelta. Y una explicación. Le propuso al abuelo que la dejara ir sola, que ella sabía cuidarse de si misma, pero, dado a su falta de honestidad, le dio un claro no. Por lo menos, iba a la bolera con Finn y Poe, algo que no terminaba de convencerla pero si animarla.

Pero no dejaba de pensar en la estúpida llave. A veces, movida por la curiosidad, buscaba alguna pista más, pero nada. Solo tenía esa llave y un montón de dudas. Ante la duda, no dejaba de imaginar que podía ser algo realmente infantil y absurdo, pero con algo de ¿amor? Le resultaba difícil ver a Ben como una persona enamorada. Además, había tomado en cuenta el sitio, las ruinas que tanto les gustaban, llenas de historias capaz de enamorar a cualquier incrédulo.

¿Ese beso le había gustado?

¿Qué hacía pensando en ese beso?

¿Qué hacía pensando en Ben y esa pequeña posibilidad de que él estuviera enamorado de ella?

Todo era demasiado absurdo. Casi parecía una absurda ficción escrita al que se había enganchado.

-Venga, Rey, te toca- llamó su atención Poe una vez más. Rio al ver como parecía despertarse de un largo sueño con los ojos abiertos- Esos bolos no se caen por mucho que los mires, manzana

\- Te voy a dar yo manzana, Flyboy- Le contestó molesta cogiendo la bola. Lo tiró con fuerza, pero quedaron cuatro de pie- Maldita sea- volvió a probar pero dos se resistieron a caer, por para sorpresa de sus amigos- Oficial, hoy no es mi día, chicos

\- Tendrías que ser Flygirl entonces- intentó bromear sin éxito, irritando a Rey- Venga, mujer, nos puedes contar lo que no te deja hacer esas magnificas jugadas

\- Te toca, Finn- esquivó de mala manera las palabras del que tendría que decir que era su amigo. Sorprendido, su amigo

No podía negar que hacía su mejor esfuerzo para aceptar a Poe Dameron como su amigo, pero a diferencia de Jessika Pava, no lo lograba. Había algo en él que no le terminaba de convencer, quizás esa forma latina de llevarse con todos bien, ser un poco metiche o por como se metía en su amistad con Finn. Por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba ver algo bueno (menos hablar de coches) por lo que decir "si, los tres somos como los mosqueteros". No dejaba de verlo como un intruso. Y a veces pensaba que él lo sabía y se esforzaba en ser amigos, pero no podía.

\- ¡Deja de ser tan irritante, Dameron!- estalló finalmente cuando salieron de la bolera. Le dio igual que algunos viandantes miraran la escena, ella no podía más con esas preguntas estúpidas

\- Tan solo intento ayudarte porque soy tu amigo y esta claro que estas pensando en algo- la agarró del brazo para que no se marchara sin ellos, pero ella pudo soltarse de ese agarre con insultante facilidad

\- Tu no eres mi amigo. Solo el amigo de mi mejor amigo. A veces eres insoportable, Dameron

Con aquellas hirientes palabras, dejo a sus dos amigos plantados y siguió adelante, sin mirar como el semáforo estaba rojo para el peatón. Los gritos de sus amigos llegaron demasiado tarde: el choche no pudo frenar a tiempo y para Rey, todo se volvió negro.


	19. Chapter 19

El silencio y la tensión eran palpables. Finn y Poe estaban sentados cerca de la máquina expendedora mientras que el abuelo Kenobi estaba intentando tranquilizarse con el té hirviendo de limón que los amigos de su nieta le habían pagado. Sabían que debían mantener la calma o esa vez si que acabarían fuera del hospital y eso el viejo Obi Wan no se lo merecía. Nada más llegar y saber que todo era verdad llamo a los Solo en busca de apoyo. Al poco llegó primero Ben, preguntando como loco que había pasado agarrando de la camisa a Finn. Poe le repetía que no le iba a votar nada hasta que se tranquilizara como lo intentaban todos. Si obedeció finalmente fue por el Kenobi.

\- Fue un accidente- reitero Finn

\- Que causasteis vosotros- atacó sin medida- como no salga de esta yo mismo os mato

\- ¿Te crees que nos gusta esta situación?- le pregunto enfadado Poe- es nuestra amiga

\- Pues menuda forma la vuestra de cuidar las amistades- la ironía de Ben hirió a los dos

\- callad- ordenó con voz apagada Obi Wan Kenobi

Los tres obedecieron y se sentaron en cada esquina para no crear más problemas. La tensión era palpable. Leía y Han nada más llegar fueron al lado del abuelo. Comprendían su angustia, pues la carretera ya se había llevado de su lado a su familia, solo faltaban él y Rey. No quería que su nieta se marchara, tenía muchas cosas que ver y vivir, quería cambiar su lugar. A las horas de angustia le dio fin el doctor apareciendo con una cara que delataba la gravedad del asunto, igualmente quiso maquillar la realidad con palabras de apoyo y las 48 horas cruciales. Cuarenta y ocho horas donde de todo podía pasar, donde ninguno de los presentes conocían la palabra normalidad e intentaban quedarse despiertos tanto como podían. Los primeros en marcharse fueron los amigos, pues tenían a sus familias esperando encasa.

\- Ben, nunca te había visto tan preocupado- le dijo su padre mientras le daba un café con leche- y más por Rey

-Ella tiene que sobrevivir, Han. Se que le dije que quería que se muriera, pero no así. Tiene que sobrevivir.- repitió antes de darle un pequeño trago al café, pues estaba ardiendo- Por nuestra promesa, tiene que sobrevivir

Han le dio unas palmas en la espalda y salió a fuera para llamar a Luke, a ver donde estaba. Pero sobre todo a alejarse de ese ambiente tan apagado.

Al tercer día, ella empezó a reaccionar de forma lenta. En la habitación estaban tanto Obi Wan como Ben. Llamaron a la enfermera y tanto Han como Leia entraron, pues estaban cogiendo unos café para aquellos dos tercos incapaces de dejarla sola. Ella lo hizo con una agonizante tardanza, y tuvieron que dejarla sola para la revisión. Las malas noticias cayeron como balde de agua fría, ni esa pequeña esperanza que aseguraba el doctor era algo válido para el viejo Kenobi.

\- ¡Estoy lisiada, abuelo, estoy malditamente lisiada!- lágrimas gruesas de impotencia, rabia y dolor cayeron sin remedio y Obi Wan la abrazó con fuerza

\- No es verdad, hay posibilidad de que, con rehabilitación...pero mírate, estas viva, mi pequeña, estas viva y es lo que importa. ¿no me ibas a dejar, verdad?

\- Abuelo...lo siento

Ben tuvo que esperar un poco para poder estar a solas con ella. Necesitaba hablarle con urgencia, pero no dejaba de estar ocupada y sus padres la dejaban tranquila de la preocupación. Lo único raro fue no ver a Luke en todo momento, pues era su querida "alumna". Nada más estar solos, cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, agarró con fuerza sus manos.

\- Gracias a dios que estas viva- fue lo primero que le dijo con una cara que delataba su alivio. Ella sonrió de la ironía, pues hacía poco prefería verla muerta- No vuelvas a darme semejante susto en la vida

\- Ben... la promesa...

\- Tranquila, podemos hablar después de eso- intentó aliviarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza- lo importante es que estamos los dos solos y...

\- Dímela- lo cortó, pues para ella era mucho más importante saber de esa maldita promesa- Encontré una llave pero...

\- ¿Llave?- preguntó bastante sorprendido- Nuestra promesa no tenía nada de una llave, Rey. Tenía un anillo de juguete- en ese momento, la sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos era ella. Él agarró sus llaves y le enseñó su inusual llavero, dejando preguntas serias sobre el origen de cada una de ellas. Él agarró el más raro de todos: una cuerda de goma gastada mantenía unidas diferentes cuentas y al final una estrella negra. Sin duda alguna debió dárselo ella de muy niña, pero simplemente no se acordaba- Era una pulsera, pero se rompió la goma y la hice llavero- explicó con una sonrisa muy inusual en él- Me la hiciste tu y yo a cambio te intenté hacer un anillo un poco feo. Nos prometimos que siempre nos querríamos, pasara lo que pasara. Pero vas tu y cambias. ¡Me alejaste de ti, Rey!- ese reclamo iba con un resentimiento que Rey pudo entender- No me dejarse estar contigo cuando murieron tus padres, te volviste seria...

\- Ben, quemaste en la hoguera a BB-8 y de la rabia me llegaste a romper otros juguetes- le recordó con resentimiento

\- Porque le dabas más cariño a ese horrible peluche- los celos infantiles de él le resultaron graciosos- Pero yo te quiero de verdad Rey

\- Ben...yo a ti no


	20. Chapter 20

A pesar de asegurar que estaba bien, los médicos insistían en que quedara más noches en hospital. Rey ya no aguantaba más, ya se habían reanudado las clases y ella seguía postrada en esa cama. Aun no había aceptado que pudiera someterse a tratamiento, aunque su abuelo ya hubiera hablado con los Solo para que lo ayudaran económicamente pues los gastos se estaban excediendo demasiado. Un gran sentimiento de culpa y pena por la única persona que tenía en ese mundo la había embargado. Y un gran miedo a que toda esa "mínima posibilidad" fuera la nada absoluta era lo que martilleaba su mente. Por lo menos tenía todas las tardes la compañía de Finn, Jessika y Poe. El último era el más apartado de todos, mientras que los demás se esforzaban en ayudar que su estancia fuera mejor con comida basura y juegos de mesa.

\- Te debo una disculpa, Poe- le dijo cuando tanto Jessika como Finn los dejaron solos para traer algo de beber- No debí...

\- Pero era lo que sentías, ¿no?- Rey solo agacho la cabeza- Solo debiste decirme antes para que no incordiarte cada vez que querías quedar sola con Finn. Debiste decir que solo era un acoplado

\- Poe...

\- Ni siquiera se que hago aquí- la cortó bastante borde

\- ¿Sabes porque no me caes bien? Siempre acabas haciendo lo mismo: intentar ser amigo de todos sin conocerlos realmente, como si fueran cromos. Las primeras veces que quedábamos simplemente me quitabas a Finn y no puedes negármelo. Se que no debí decirte aquello así en ese momento, lo estoy pagando ahora- señalo sus inmóviles piernas para desagrado de Dameron- Por lo que, ¿lo intentamos de nuevo?

Este sonrió de oreja a oreja, aceptando casi al instante para gusto de ambos. Decidieron no decir nada a los recien llegados con refresco e intentaron volver a jugar a algo. Era un pendiente que Rey tenía ganas de solucionar, pues sabía que el flyboy se merecía esa carta. Sabía que no era el único hombre con el que debía hablar, pero el segundo no aparecía desde que fue un poco cruel con él. Leia Organa a veces aparecía bastante tranquila, pero su nerviosismo la delataba. No se atrevía a contarle algo, estaba segura de eso. Quería preguntarle por Ben, a ver como estaba después de esa desagradable charla, pero prefirió esquivar el tema.

El médico le aseguro que si seguía así de bien, en unos días la dejarían marcharse, que debía poner de su parte para poder recuperarse y ser la Rey de antes, pero seguía negándose a rehabilitación. Y Ben seguía sin aparecer, al igual que Luke, y no sabía porque a ciencia cierta. Leia y Han se negaban a contar algo del tema. Necesitaba ver a su maestro. Quizás volvía a estar tocado o algo. No sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero ese miedo se fundía con el temor a que podría estar pasando con Ben. Ella fue sincera, pero el parecía tan convencido en otra cosa que, cuando se marcho, se veía entre decepcionado y roto. Pero inevitable, pues ella no sentía eso que tanto defendía Ben.

"- Pero yo siempre te quise, Rey. Siempre esperé por ti. Vale, he estado con otras mujeres, pero tu eres mi especial. Mi chica de y para siempre.

\- Estas equivocado, Ben. Y si te dije que te querría siempre, me lo imagino en un plano de amigos para toda la vida, no ese... Además, desde que cambiaste no te aguanto, te odio... no podría amarte ahora por desvelar el gran misterio

\- Pero yo te amo, desde niño

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué me trataste así? ¿Por qué me llevaste al Antro?

\- Necesitaba las píldoras letales y eras la única chica a la que podía pedir que viniera conmigo para que me dejaran entrar sin tener que pagar. Pero lo que paso después de que bebieras a pesar de que te dijera que no significaba todo lo contrario. Rey, tu...

\- Estaba bebida, Ben- respondió ella molesta- Encima me mentiste, tu eras el adicto. Mejor vete ya, quiero hacer como si toda esta conversación nunca hubiera existido. Yo no podría amarte, Ben."

La duda de que había pasado durante la fiesta del Antro la acosaba. Debía haber hecho algo que no estaba bien, que no era propio de Rey Kenobi, pero no podía saberlo hasta que Ben Solo se lo contara de una vez y desvelara ese último misterio que tenía entre manos. Quizás, por como fue con él, no iba a hacerlo. Pero ella no dominaba sobre sus sentimientos y le dijo una verdad tan sólida como ella creía que era "nunca podría amar a Ben". Ni por una promesa que ni ella recordaba.

Luke finalmente llegó un día antes de que tuviera que marcharse del hospital. Estaba con una sonrisa cansada, signo claro de que había estado trabajando en algo fuerte. Se quedaron solos en la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

\- Tu abuelo y me ha dicho que no te atreves con la rehabilitación

\- Yo también te echaba de menos, maestro- intentó desviar la conversación sin éxito

\- He hablado con él y con tus profesores para llegar a un acuerdo. Espero que aceptes, Rey

\- Luke, esto es serio. No voy a hacerlo porque se que no cambiara que deje de ser una maldita lisiada

\- Vas a vivir con Leia y su familia en lo que te recuperas del todo. Tu abuelo y yo estaremos trabajando más para costearlo todo

\- No quiero cargar al abuelo, tendría que descansar...

\- Rey, escucha: es algo que tienes que hacer. A diferencia de tus padres has sobrevivido y tienes posibilidad de andar porque el daño podría repararse. No seas terca y ven con nosotros. Ahí Leia podrá estar al pendiente de ti y podrán visitarte tus amigos.

No le quedó otra que acceder. No le gustaba en absoluto tener que vivir con ellos, sobre todo con Ben, pero sabía que si no se quedaba completamente sola en la gran casa y su abuelo no podía estar trabajando y pendiente de ella.

Mucho más tarde, el día del alta, su abuelo y Jessika fueron a buscarla. Después de estar metida demasiado tiempo en ese hospital, por fin ver el frío exterior la aliviaba muchísimo. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a su casa para llevar todo lo que ella quería. Solo entonces irían a la casa de los solo, donde su amiga la ayudaría a acomodarse en la habitación temporal. Para Rey era un chiste de muy mal gusto, pero algo que debía acatar si o si. Por lo menos, pudo recuperar su diario, pieza que tanto había añorado en sus asquerosos largos días en el hospital. Jessika intentó cotillearlo pero Rey no le dio esa oportunidad.

\- Que hermosa visión de bienvenida- la ironía de su amiga reflejaba todo el asco que tenía Rey al ver semejante escena

Ben estaba besando a una chica en la puerta. Esta se marchaba demasiado contenta para su gusto. Ese si era un espectáculo de terror para Rey. Ben los recibió con una cara de cansado y los acompañó hasta la habitación donde Leia estaba acomodando las almohadas para la inválida. La recibió con dos besos antes de que ella ayudara al viejo Obi Wan a sentarla en aquella cama. Jessika y Leia acomodaron las cosas mientras los dos hombres esperaban fuera. Rey pensó en como podría hacer para moverse si todavía le faltaba práctica y la casa de los Solo no eran precisamente un lugar muy accesible. Se notaba que Leia había trabajado a conciencia esa habitación por la tele pequeña, unos libros, apuntes y una bandeja con picoteo. Algo que agradecía era que la ventana estuviera abierta. No quería renunciar al aire libre.

\- A partir de mañana un amigo vendrá a recogerte para...

\- ¡NO!- paró sus pies al saber por donde iba la conversación

\- ¡NO te comportes como una niñata y hazlo!- se escuchó gritar a Ben al otro lado. Sin duda, podía imaginarse porque era. La cara de su madre era todo un poema al escuchar decir eso precisamente a su hijo- O quédate para siempre inmovil

Jessika iba a gritarle algo cuando Rey la paró agarrando fuerte su brazo y alegando que restara importancia. Leia las dejo solas para hablar antes de que se marchara a clase. Fue un breve rato agradable de chicas donde comento como la gente empezaba a estresarse con el acercamiento de los exá iba a estudiar de los libros y los apuntes colgados, a la vez d elos que le podría prestar Ben si no tomara esa actitud tan asquerosa. No podía negar que la iba a echar de menos, pues desde que se recupero del accidente estaban siendo más amigas que antes. Leia entró para darle la cena, y se veía totalmente consternada. Por la música a todo volumen, podía imaginar un poco que pasaba, pero no todo. Y Leia no estaba dispuesta a contarle que pasaba con su hijo. Quizás daba la casualidad de que ella lo ignoraba.

\- Lleva así desde la última vez fue a visitarte- le confesó finalmente ella- ¿Tu sabías que tomaba...eso?

\- Me enteré en Naboo- le confesó ela tras un silencio producido por el ruido de un golpe del exterior de la habitación- Él me aseguro que no eran para él y yo le creí hasta que los vi.

\- No se que habré hecho mal para que esto pase...

\- Nada, Leia. Él ha escogido ser así. Tu lo has hecho bien.

Era algo a lo que tenía envidia. ¿Cómo ese estúpido de Ben no podía apreciar a la madre que tenía? Leia Organa antes podría parecerle a alguien una madre demaiado optimista, luchadora... y una madre que se preocupaba por su hijo. Ella hubiera dado su vida por tener a su madre a su lado con esa actitud cariñosa, y le dolía ver que no apreciaba todo el esfuerzo que ella daba. Demasiado injusto. Le hubiera gustado levantarse solo para darle un buen golpe y que reaccionara. Lastima que quedara confinada en una silla de ruedas. Odiaba su suerte. Porque no quería confiarse, si todo ese dolor y esfuerzo no lo conseguía, sabía que sería más doloroso.

\- Rey, te guste o no, llamaré a uno de mis amigos para que te ayude. Aun que sea hazlo por Obi Wan, él te quiere ver tan feliz como antes.

Ella insistió que no, pero nadie la escuchaba en ese aspecto, por lo que acabó por recibir al día siguiente a dos hombres: un adulto y su becario con una edad semejante al suyo.


	21. Chapter 21

\- ¡Dejemos ya de hablar de cosas tan aburridas como las clases, Rey!- ordenó una interesada Jessika Pava después de beber un poco de zumo que les había llevado Leia antes. Los chicos ya se habían marchado y ella se había quedado para hablar de cosas de chicas, algo que a Rey le iba gustando cada vez un poco más- Dime que te traes con el chico que había venido antes

\- Nada, Roy es el ayudante del que ayuda con todo este problema- contesto un tanto sonrojada- nos llevamos bien y a veces nos quedamos hablando, nada más, Jess

\- Tu cara de tomate mutante me dice otra cosa, amiga- ella alzó una ceja, dejando una cara digna de emoticono. Rey solo pudo reírse del nerviosismo- ¿por qué no le pides una cita? La cara que tenía era de estar totalmente interesado en ti

\- No creo que quiera ir conmigo a tomar algo fuera...

\- ¡¿te gusta?!

\- ¡Que no, Jess! A demás, él me ayuda a meterme en la cama después de que me cambie de una forma muy patosa

Aquello terminó entre risas y golpes amistosos. Jessika le terminó de contar una de sus nuevas aventuras amorosas de la academia, a lo que Rey solo sabía sorprenderse por cada novedad que le traía. Al final la dejo sola, rato que aprovecho para escribir en su querido diario. Le iba a contar que ya iban días que no veía ni a Luke ni a su abuelo de lo tanto que estaban trabajando, que los cuatro se habían vuelto mejores amigos que antes, sus estudios en casa, la ayuda con Roy y la mala relación con Ben. Su asunto pendiente con él nunca terminaba de arreglarse pues siempre estaba a la defensiva, con música o simplemente no estaba. Pero por los gritos y todo el sonido exterior, podía imaginarse lo peor. Y no quería imaginarse lo peor de Ben, quería recordar cada detalle que veía olvidado en él. Quería de vuelta a ese niño que tanto quería de pequeña. Pero no se veía amándolo como él esperaba. ¿Cómo se pasaba a amor años de odio?

Nada más terminar de desahogarse con su diario, lo escondió al tiempo que Han le traía la comida. A veces Leia no podía por el gran problema de hijo que tenían, pero era un detalle que le encantaba pues hacía olvidarse de ese resentimiento a "tío Han" ausente que tenía. Él siempre preguntaba que tal le iba y no fingía el interés. Estaba preocupado y podía imaginar que era por ser una Kenobi. Sin duda, los Kenobi tenían muy mala suerte con lo accidentes.

\- Me encantará ir a tomar algo juntos, Rey- le contestó el ayudante con una sonrisa. Aun Rey no se lo creía, ya tendría algo positivo que contarle a su amiga. Le había costado días preguntarle si quería ir a tomar algo juntos a la tarde y que dijera que si la alegraba bastante

\- Tu jornada ha terminado, vete

Aquella orden fuera de lugar no era más que de Ben. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos con una expresión de puro asco. Rey iba a replicarle cuando su amigo se despidió de ella agarrando su chaqueta. Odiaba que tuviera esa actitud tan descortés hacia él. Nada más cruzar la puerta y ver desde el pasillo como abandonaba la casa, entro en la habitación de Rey cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sabía que lo hacía para que nadie molestara, no porque ella fuera a huir. Aun necesitaba más tiempo para ver los verdaderos progresos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Le preguntó terminando con ese incómodo silencio que tanto incomodaba

\- Explícame que haces pidiéndole a ese engendro una cita- se notaban demasiado fuertes sus celos, para desagrado de ella- No deberías...

\- Tu no deberías decirme nada después de escuchar cosas que no debo por el ruido que hacen tus amigas- lo atacó bastante molesta.

\- Con ellas yo no tengo nada serio- intento justificarse, haciendo que Rey se riera de una forma muy falsa e irónica- A quien amo es a ti

\- Son palabras demasiado grandes para ti, Solo- intentó aparentar una seriedad que no podía- Si yo quiero quedar con Roy, lo hago. No tengo porque darte justificaciones. No eres nada en mi vida

\- Soy al que le prometiste que le ibas a querer siempre

\- Dime que demonios paso cuando bebí en ese lugar

\- Nos besamos después de que me llamaras gilipollas por haber cambiado porque querías al viejo Ben- lo dijo con una naturalidad que le hizo tener arcadas a Rey- Pero claro, aquí doña amnesia no se acuerda, como de la promesa. Tienes esa misma mirada: "debe de ser falso" porque no me crees. Nunca me crees.

\- Me mentiste con el asunto de las píldoras. ¿te tengo que creer con esto? Déjame en paz, Solo

\- Acabarás cediendo, Kenobi

Ella le restó importancia a sus palabras. Rey se conocía a si misma y sabía que no iba a ceder porque no había nada que ceder. Una vez más, no entendía porque Ben se había quedado estancado en esa supuesta promesa del que ella no se acordaba. Debía mirar adelante y no a ella. Al poco que se marchó, recibió la visita de Leia aun vestida del trabajo. No le contó que había pasado, solo que había acordado tomar algo fuera el día siguiente con Roy. Ella lo tomó demasiado bien, como si fuera su primera cita, a lo que intentó corregirse pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Al día siguiente, se sorprendió de si misma. Nunca se había quedado mirando por tanto tiempo que ropa ponerse. Pensó en mandar un mensaje de ayuda urgente a Jessika, pero simplemente lo dejó caer y se puso algo normal. Las palabras de Leia "suerte en tu primera cita" la habían tocado demasiado. Se repitió a si misma que no era el caso. Los ejercicios cada vez eran un poco más dolorosos, aunque ya se podían ver poco a poco los resultados. Nada más terminar y cambiarse, Roy no tardó en llevarla a un bar que estaba cerca del centro donde la llevaban. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa y él también lo estaba un poco. Tras un silencio incómodo, ambos empezaron a reir.

\- Es que todavía tengo en mente como tu hermano...

\- No es mi hermano- lo corrigió enseguida- es que su familia es amiga de la mía desde siempre y como estoy sola con mi abuelo me llevaron con los Solo

\- ¿tus padres?- preguntó un tanto curioso, pero se retracto al ver la cara de pena de la chica

\- Muertos en un accidente- le respondió intentando mantenerse fuerte- Pero tranquilo, no pasa nada

\- Hablemos de cosas bonitas como... ¿te gustan los coches?

En ese momento, todo se volvió riras y comentarios más allá de los coches. Rey veía en ese chico que la ayudaba a volver a caminar un buen nuevo amigo. NO pens´po que fueran a hacer buenas migas en tan poco tiempo. Había ayudado mucho el tener tantas cosas en común. Le contó algunas divertidas anecdotas y él la hizo prometer que, en cuanto volviera a caminar, irían juntos a la bolera a probar esos magnificos nachos gratuitos. El tiempo pasço volando y por no despedirse de inmediato, cogieron el camino largo para poder seguir hablando. No podía negar que a veces era muy incómodo ir girando la cabeza para poder tenerlo de frente. Nada más llegar, costó bastante que Ben abriera la puerta. Se le veía totalmente enfadado, más cuando el chico se despidió con un largo abrazo lleno de cariño. Por las marcas que tenía, a Rey no le costó mucho adivinar que había estado haciendo en su habitación mientras ella no estaba.

\- Estas echando tu vida a perder- le dijo después de que este la ayudara a tumbarse en la cama

\- Dame la tuya

\- ¿cómo?- aquella frase no había tenido ningún sentido- Ben, olvidate de la promesa y cambia, por favor

\- No me pidas cosas que sabes que no pasaran, Rey, y admite que me quieres

\- Estas enfermo, Ben. Yo jamás me enamoraría de un adicto sumamente idiota- lo insultó sin compasión

Enfadado, Ben se abalanzó sobre ella para robarle un largo e intenso beso. Desesperada, intentó zafarse como podía, pero solo contaba con las manos, estaba en clara desventaja. Tuvo que mordelo para que este finalmente terminara con ese asqueroso beso. Aguanto las lágimas de impotencia, ese beso forzado la había dejado completamente sonrojada.

\- Pienso aprovechar cada estúpido minuto que estés aquí, Reineta


	22. Chapter 22

"Las mañanas en Naboo eran muy perezosas. A la pequeña Rey le costaba horrores despertarse si no era por el delicioso olor que llegaba a su habitación y el ruido que hacía su abuelo con el viejo coche de llegar con la prensa y algunos deliciosos bollos de la tienda de Em no se animaba a moverse de la cama. Esperaba que cogiera sus delfines de chocolate. Nada más terminar de vestirse, fue a la cocina con un peine para que su madre le hiciera ese peinado de tres bollos que tanto le gustaban en el pelo. Una vez más su padre estaba con aquella horrenda bata verde con relojes con los pies en la mesilla enseñando sus glamurosas zapatillas en forma de zarpas marrones.

\- Abu, ¿Qué tal estoy?

\- Estas preciosa, mi reinecita

Ella sonrío mostrando su hueco por la falta de diente. La madre grito que el desayuno estaba listo y se topo con su cola cao y delfines. Le encantaban esas mañanas en Naboo, pues en Coruscant siempre eran prisas y leche con cereales estrellita. Les contó a sus padres que ese día iba a jugar con Ben en las ruinas del lago y muy preocupada, la madre pregunto si Luke iba a estar con ellos. Ella asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, tranquilizándola al instante. Su padre iba a estar con Han y Obi Wan en la taberna, mientras Leía y ella iban a preparar la comida entre las dos familias. Rey repitió varias veces que quería esas hamburguesas tan buenas con las patatas especiales.

\- ¿Qué es eso, cariño?- preguntó con dulzura y curiosidad su madre

\- Algo que le he hecho a Ben. ¡Espero que le guste!- dijo guardándolo en su bolsillo pequeño- ¡Pero no mires, mami!

Salió corriendo al escuchar como golpeaban su puerta. Estaba Ben con una gran sonrisa y Luke para avisar que estaría con el teléfono en todo momento. A la madre de Rey no le terminaba de gustar que su hija fuera a ese lado de las ruinas, por muy bien conservadas que estuvieran. Los niños se abrazaron y salieron corriendo del agarre del tío Luke para llegar antes al lago. Se escondieron de su vista en las ruinas y ella no tardó en darle su pequeño regalo: una pulsera de grandes cuentas con una especial: la estrella negra que tanto le había costado conseguir. Ben lo guardó con muchísimo cariño y bastante nervioso le dio el suyo. Era un anillo bastante mal hecho, pero ella lo agarró con fuerza en sus manos y lo guardó en su bolsillo pequeño. Juntaron sus meñiques con una sonrisa, algo sonrojados.

\- Promesa de meñique, si no cumples que te pique- dijeron al unísono

\- Nos querremos siempre- dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño Ben- cualquier cosa especial entre los dos pasaran en estas ruinas, como con el abuelo Anakin. Siempre juntos

\- Siempre- repitió ella- ¡Ahora la llevas tu!

Salió corriendo después de darle un suave golpe en la mano. Este la intentaba alcanzar pero era bastante lento cuando ella estaba tan cerca del lago. Finalmente le hizo un placaje y cayeron al barro, haciendo que Luke se acercara preocupado. Ambos rieron después de cerciorarse que su regalo de promesa estuviera bien. Después de regañarlos, llegaron a la pequeña barbacoa de la familia, donde los dos jugaron con la mascota de los Solo. La madre de Rey se enfado un poco con su hija, a diferencia de Leia que simplemente se rio y dijo "son cosas de niños". El abuelo sacó la cámara para hacerles una foto, ella quería que saliera el anillo de la promesa pero justo agarró sus manos para que no se viera, de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué era eso, chicos?- preguntó curioso Obi Wan

\- Nuestro secreto- dijeron a la vez- ¡queremos hamburguesa!

Los adultos se rieron y dieron paso a la comida. "

Rey se despertó de golpe. Miro el reloj y vio que solo eran las tres y media. Intentó recuperarse de la impresión, intentando buscar una explicación a semejante sueño. No sabía con exactitud que demonios había soñado, quizás la explicación de esa promesa. Si era verdad y no un juego de su cabeza, sabía que en ningún momento la había mentido. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, todo aquello era demasiado bonito, se había sentido tan real que verlo desvanecer era doloroso. Quería volver a esos días donde, en caminos cruzados, no ocurrían desgracias. Intentó volver a descansar, aun con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

"Ese ambiente familiar y feliz se vio roto a los pocos días. Los padres de Rey se movieron al otro pueblo cuando paso el accidente. Alguien se había cruzado y por esquivar el choque, simplemente paso. Todo aquello pudo con la pequeña y sonriente Rey Kenobi. Verla con el pelo suelto y la ropa negra era algo que ningún Solo pensó que vería. Simplemente estaba ahí, llorando, agarrando con fuerza la mano del destrozado viejo Kenobi.

\- Rey...- intentó acercarse Ben para darle consuelo con uno de sus abrazos llenos de cariño infantil. Ella lo acepto y lloró en su pecho- Siempre estaré contigo- le dijo mientras la apretaba contra él.

Pero al día siguiente, la niña simplemente desapareció. Obi Wan la buscó por todas partes con ayuda de los Solo. Ben la pudo encontrar en un tercer ataúd a punto de enterrarse con los padres de Rey. Dentro estaba ella llorando todavía.

\- Vamos Rey. Obi-Wan te está buscando y tu estas con nosotros. No llores más, no te siente bien

\- ¡Déjame, Ben! Quiero estar con ellos

Después de ese desagradable capítulo, Obi Wan decidió alejarla de todo después del entierro. Ben no pudo verla por meses, sin saber que hacían esos dos por ahí, perdidos. Quiso mantener su promesa, estando con ella siempre, pero no estaba. Simplemente, no estaba.

Y cuando volvió, esa no era Rey.

Tenía a BB-8 en sus brazos, un rostro muy serio y Obi Wan explicó que intentó animarla como pudo, pero solo no sabía como hacerle a todo frente. Y Ben tuvo celos de ese peluche. No se acercaba a él, no jugaban. Simplemente siempre estaba con ese peluche. Finalmente, escogió lo que creía correcto y en una de las hogueras de la celebración, lo tiró al fuego. Al ver su respuesta, simplemente cambio su actitud con ella.

Él solo quería estar con ella, sin ese peluche en medio, pero lo prefería a su compañía."

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy soñando con esto?!- medio grito finalmente ella, al despertarse por segunda vez a las seis y media.

Maldijo su memoria una vez más.


	23. Chapter 23

Después de esos sueños haciéndola recordar esos días, Rey entro en una encrucijada. No sabía siquiera que era lo que sentía en ese momento. No podía negar que Ben tenía razón, la que había cambiado completamente de actitud había sido ella, pero quería comprensión, pues había perdido a sus padres en ese momento y no estaba emocionalmente preparada para hacerla afrontar esa situación. Debía enmendar ese error de apartarlo a su lado si hizo una infantil promesa de meñique.

Pero, ¿podría superar ese odio que le había tenido por tanto tiempo?

Ese estúpido anillo debía estar en alguna parte de Naboo. Estaba segura. Si encontraba ese anillo, podría romper esa promesa y Ben podría cambiar. O lo podría terminar de destrozar. Un miedo enorme golpeó su corazón. ¿Y si todo eso era por su culpa? No. Uno tomaba esas decisiones en si mismo, no movidos por la falta de una promesa. ¿verdad?

Roy fue a buscarla para llevar al centro. Cada vez mejoraba más y sudaba la auténtica gota gorda cada vez que intentaba dar un muy doloroso paso. Pero los daba. El tiempo y el esfuerzo estaba demostrando que en poco tiempo podría volver a caminar. Quizás con alguna secuela, pero podría

Los días se iban sumando y por lo menos podía usar las muletas, aunque por el dolor casi siempre intentaba estar sentada. Ella y ese ayudante habían hecho demasiadas buenas migas para gusto de sus amigos (en especial Jessika, quien mantenía que ella estaba enamorada de ese chico) y ella lo seguía negado. Defendía que solo eran amigos. Aunque Ben pensara lo contrario. Se notaba demasiado sus celos ante aquel chico llegado de la nada, pues ella se veía más sonriente y a gusto con él. Y eso que, cuando estaban solos él siempre llegaba a donde ella para besarla, recordar su promesa y defender una postura que ya le era una gran molestia para ella. Para la Kenobi, esa postura era casi de niño pequeño enamorado.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, Roy- agradeció ella intentando sacar las llaves del bolsillo- Y dentro de poco volveré a mi casa, así que recuérdame decirte cual es mi dirección

\- Tranquila, cualquier cosa le preguntare a Leia. A propósito, quería pedirte algo

\- Lo que quieras- dijo ella un poco sonrojada al ver el claro nerviosismo del ayudante

\- Ya que falta poco para que puedas andar correctamente, ¿una cita el viernes en la bolera?

\- ¿Los dos, solos?- preguntó un tanto nerviosa. Este asintió con la cabeza- En...

\- No podrá- interrumpió Ben en la puerta. Empujó a Rey al interior de la casa- Márchate, hoy ya has terminado

Rey desde la entrada pudo ver esa reacción casi infantil que le costaba besar el suelo. No le gustó nada esa interrupción. Había sido demasiado infantil e inmaduro. Le iba a reclamar cuando esta empezó a tirar de ella hasta llevarla arrastras a su habitación.

\- ¡eres un incivilizado!- le reclamo ella con la muletilla de su abuelo- Tengo derecho a tener citas con quien me de la gana, no debiste meterte. ¿En algún momento me he quejado yo de las zorras que traes a esta casa? No, entonces déjame.

\- Nosotros tenemos una promesa de querernos siempre y la incumples

\- En cuanto encuentre ese anillo, te lo devuelvo y se rompe la promesa de meñique- Ben abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido. Rey tuvo que admitirlo- Me acordé hace unas noches... por tu cara veo que no era una jugada de mi cabeza

Ben intentó volver a besarla por la fuerza, en uno de sus intentos desesperados por ver si ella flaqueaba y le devolvía el beso. Pero oponía una resistencia cada vez mayor. Ella le pedía que parara, pero simplemente desoía esas peticiones.

Esos desagradables episodios se volvieron a repetir cada vez que volvía con aquel ayudante. Ella no podía negarlo a Jessika, le gustaba, pero no sabía si podía ser una relación seria. Su vuelta a las clases se junto con los exámenes. En ese momento agradecía estar en casa de los Solo, pues con los apuntes de Ben podía aprobar.

Pero ya la preocupación de las clases estaba en un segundo nivel.

Solo cuando ya no necesitaba la ayuda de las muletas, el curso necesitaba de dos duros meses para poder terminar. Pudo regresar a su casa, algo que le gustaba (ya no tendría los estúpidos besos de Ben) pero le dolía, pues se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Leia y su mascota Chewbacca. El abuelo la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Por su expresión de cansancio, pudo adivinar que había hecho con Luke en ese tiempo en el que no estuvo: trabajar para pagar las sesiones. Por lo menos, ya había acabado, las secuelas eran mínimas (no podría hacer una serie de cosas que en lo personal no iba a echar mucho de menos) y podría tener esa cita pendiente con Roy. Ya no estaría Ben para impedirselo.

\- Jessika, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. No quiero cargarme mucho, pero tampoco quiero que crea que por ser él voy de cualquier forma- la ayuda que le pidió en el patio vinieron de burlas de Poe y Finn- ¡Tontos!

\- Tranquila, aqui esta tu amiga al rescate- le dijo ella bastante confiada


	24. Chapter 24

\- ¿Qué tal la cita con el ayudante, Rey?- preguntó curiosa Jessika por el grupo de chicos

\- Cada vez estoy más convencida que, bueno, es el chico que buscaba para mi vida

\- ¡Nuestra Rey esta delirando!- Poe armo un escándalo que la avergonzaba

\- ¡Cállate, Poe! Es la tercera vez que me hace esto...- lloriqueo Rey

\- Crecéis tan rápido... oh, el amor- Finn se sumó a la burla

Ya solo quedaba un mes para que terminara el curso y bastantes estaban muertos del miedo en clase. No era el caso de Rey, pues sus esfuerzos por llegar al mismo nivel de antes sin los apuntes de Ben habían dado resultado. Durante todo ese tiempo, los viernes intentaba quedar con Roy, pero solo lo había logrado tres veces y esas tres veces siempre terminaban por no lograr ese condenado beso. Rey ya le había advertido que iría con ella a la fiesta de la graduación, algo a lo que accedió encantado a pesar del tiempo que les quedaba. Su abuelo no estaba muy de acuerdo con la "relación" que tenían, pero la dejaba ir con él, pues no dejaba de ser su vida.

Pero siempre tenía a Ben Solo cruzado en su vida.

A veces esa familia iba a visitarlos o viceversa, y tenían sus roces bastante negativos. Sabía que en la casa no iba a estar ese anillo, necesitaba volver a Naboo, pero debía esperar. Obi-Wan le había prometido ir en verano y no había más que hablar. No era de lo único que había hablado con su abuelo. También habían hablado de que haría después si llegaba a aprobar todo. Ella ya lo tenía muy decidido y el aceptaba siempre y cuando lo compaginara con un trabajo de media jornada. A la primera acepto.

La semana de exámenes finales llegó con fuerza y se marchó dejando alumnos destrozados.

\- Rey, estaré en muchas ordinarias...- se quejó sonoramente Jessika- por lo menos tendré la compañía de Finn

\- ¿En serio en tantas después de que te metan a academia?

\- Digamos que en academia hago algo más productivo

\- ¡Demasiados datos!- gritaron a la vez tanto Rey como Poe

Rey miro su diario con sumo cariño. Cada vez quedaban menos hojas libres y sabía como deshacerse de ella. La quemaría en las hogueras de Naboo cuando llegaran. No quería que nadie descubriera sus secretos y mejor que tirarlo a la basura destrozado era verlo arder.

Poco a poco, los días se agotaban y llegaba ese día que tan poco le resultaba atractivo. Roy fue a buscarla y antes de salir, el viejo Kenobi le hizo una foto, pues no siempre su nieta se ponía un vestido. No veía a ninguno de sus amigos y él la dejo para ir a buscar algo para beber. Esos ambientes no terminaban de gustarle, pues rozaban lo agobiante con las luces, la música y todo el roce con la gente. Él tardó en llegar e intentó hacerla bailar un poco, pero solo pudo hacerla reír por los movimientos de pato que tenía. Finalmente se animó a algo un poco pegado a él. Finalmente llegó el momento. El la beso de forma tímida y ella intentó corresponder.

Pero no lo sentía. No sintió absolutamente nada.

Se acordó de como el condenado de Ben Solo la había besado.

Lo apartó de forma suave y le pidió perdón. Se había confundido totalmente. No era lo que se había imaginado en un principio, en un lugar como ese. Salió de aquel lugar a paso rápido, intentando olvidar lo que había pasado.

\- Espera- escuchó gritar a alguien detrás de ella. Se giró y no supo si sorprenderse o no.


	25. Chapter 25

No se podía negar que Naboo era un pequeño paraíso. Finalmente había llegado y no quería pensar en que, en cuestión de tiempo tendría que volver a marcharse.

Después de una búsqueda intensiva, logró encontrar ese condenado anillo que la ataba a esa promesa de meñique. Solo entonces las dudas llenaron su cabeza de forma brutal. Finalmente había dicho a Roy que lo que tenían no era realmente lo que buscaba, no era lo que ella realmente necesitaba y que todo lo que habían trabajado realmente lo veía como una amistad, no como algo más, solo un espejismo suyo. Se sintió un poco cruel y egoista, pero no dejó que sus debilidades interfirieran en ese distanciamiento que iban a coger. El anillo resultó estar de dentro de una caja bastante olvidada que, por el óxido, tardó bastante en abrir. No le dio explicaciones a su abuelo y a pesar de estar anocheciendo, fue directa a las ruinas al lado del lago.

Y sabía que Ben iba a estar allí. Con aquellas malditas píldoras letales, las que, en cierto modo, abrieron todo el problema. Dudo en hacerlo o no. Respiró hondo y agarró aquellas píldoras y las tiró al lago, para indignación del sorprendido chico.

\- Esto te lo tenía que devolver, Ben- le tendió el dichoso anillo- me costó encontrarlo, pero es tuyo. Con eso de vuelta, quiero que te olvides de esa promesa, de esa basura y seas el buen Ben de antes. Leia no se merece que tenga un hijo adicto

\- No soy adicto y eso es tuyo. Es nuestra promesa. Y yo te querré con o sin anillo, Rey. Tampoco me olvido de lo que pasó después en la fiesta.

Ella tampoco, y ahí residía el problema. Por alguna no tan extraña razón, él la vio rechazar ese beso y la acompañó de vuelta a la casa, en un silencio un tanto incómodo que tuvo que romper diciendole que si, ella acababa de equivocarse en el amor. Cuando llegaron a su moto, ella solo pudo pensar en las posibilidades de un nuevo accidente, ese miedo todavía estaba en ella, pero él le dio su casco y pidió que confiara por una vez. Abrazada a su espalda, pudo sentir como esa confianza y cariño realmente podían contra el odio. No sintió miedo. Nada más bajarse, le devolvió el casco y le pidió que esperara a Naboo. Él solo accedió a cambio de un simple beso en la mejilla. Algo inocente que solía hacer cuando eran más pequeños.

\- Por mucho que me acuerde ahora de esa promesa, no puedo cumplirla Ben. No estoy segura de que esto sea amor. Quizás un cariño especial o...

Tuvo que callar cuando Ben la beso. Esa vez, no era nada forzado, pues ella lo dejo y de forma un tanto tímida, quiso corresponder. El anillo cayó de sus manos y rodó por el suelo, pero a ambos les dio igual. Enredó sus dedos en la espesa cabellera negra y él dejó que sus manos bajan hasta sus caderas y la atrajeran hacia él. Ella no negó y simplemente aceptó que sus manos exploran su cuerpo. Solo cuando se separaron, Rey rió de la ironía. En algo tenía razón y es que, las cosas especiales pasaban en esas ruinas. Ben se sentó y le hizo una invitación a seguir, haciendo que ella se sentara sobre él y retomaran ese cambio de besos cada vez más apasionados. Poco a poco, el ambiente se fue calentando más y más, llegando al punto de estar en ropa interior. Sabían que nadie se iba a acercar a ver que pasaba y sin duda, la erección de Ben pedía atención. Tuvo un poco de miedo a la hora de aceptar, pues nunca hubiera imaginado que su primera vez fuera en las ruinas, pero también lo deseaba. Los dedos de su chico sabían como excitarla y hacerla imporar que la penetrase en ese mismo momento. Todo ese dolor de la primera vez se transformó en placer puro. Sus manos arañaban la espalda y las de Ben apretaban sus senos mientras la boca buscaba más besos. Ese momento iba a quedar grabado a fuego cuando alcanzó el orgasmo e, intentando recuperar la respiración, le había dicho un "te amo" bastante meloso.

A la noche, en las hogueras, no supieron como pudieron aguantar delante de las familias. Lando y su hija finalmente aparecieron, pero ella no se dejó llevar por los celos. Después de tirar el diario y algunos materiales escolares, se apartó hasta las viejas ruinas, tal como habían acordado. Él no tardo en llegar y cubrirla de besos contra la fría piedra. Les dio igual que los padres estuvieran relativamente cerca. Querían ese momento para ellos solos.

\- Al final irás a la universidad, me imagino- le dijo Ben mientras paseaban de la mano por los campos cercanos al lago. Aun no se creían que, a pesar de los días, los padres no se habían dado cuenta del cambio que estaba dando Ben en Naboo gracias a ella y viceversa, pues Rey tenía miedo a la reacción del viejo Obi Wan. Siempre buscaban sus encuentros en lugares donde, de pequeños se habían divertido de una forma distinta al actual.

\- Tranquilo, no me fijaré en ninguno porque siempre te cruzas en mi camino, Solo


End file.
